Johnny and the Cop
by kwittbugginme
Summary: Johnny runs over the toes of a campus cop... the things that befall our former ff/pm now underclassman. Geesh I suck at these... this is an A/U story set in my Long and Winding Road Series. Rated T for Language, probably should be higher, but I'm not sure. No sex, a little violence.


x© Copyright 2012-2013 by kris witt  
I do not own the boys, but if I did, well...

THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR PLEASURE AND IS NOT INTENDED TO INFRINGE  
ON ANY PREEXISTING COPYRIGHTS. THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL, A WORK OF  
THE WRITER'S IMAGINATION. THE CHARACTERS AND INCIDENTS USED IN THIS  
STORY ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND ARE NOT BASED ON ANY PERSONS ACTUAL  
EXPERIENCES.

Title: Johnny and the Cop  
Part: 1/?  
Author: kris  
Email: k_witt  
Rating: PG for language  
Pairing: Johnny/Roy  
Archive: Yes just let me know where  
Content Warning: Language  
Summary: Johnny has a run in with UCLA Campus Police  
Series? Long and Winding Road

Johnny and the Cop  
by kris

He looked in the rearview and cursed softly. 'Damn, I'm in trouble now.' He pulled over just as the police officer behind him hit the siren. 'Alright, already. I see ya.'

The cop got out of his car and walked up to John's car. 'License, registration, and proof of insurance.' He didn't even say it politely, just demanded it.

John reached into the bag on the passenger seat and pulled out his wallet and got the first item, he then dug around in the glove box for the next two items. 'Here ya go officer. Uh, do you mind telling me why you pulled me over?'

'Just sit tight, I'll be right back.' The officer walked back to his car leaving John to stew in his ire over this rude police officer. He wasn't even one of L.A.'s finest, he was a campus cop. He so wished he had a way to get ahold of Brandon. He was sure his lawyer could straighten everything out.

Several minutes passed before the officer return to John's car, 'Okay, I need you to step out of the car.' He had his left hand on the butt of his gun as if John were a fugitive or something.

'That's going to take some patience officer.' John reached back to open the back door and the cop's stance changed.

'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!'

'But I can't get out of this vehicle if I don't get my chair out first.' He calmly explained.

The officer looked in the backseat and saw John's wheelchair sitting nestled in the back behind the driver's seat.

'What makes you think I believe you need that thing?' Officer "Dumbo" asked.

'Because I can't walk. I haven't been able to for about four years now.' John again stayed calm, but it was getting harder to do.

'Okay, I'll get the chair out, you then get your ass into it.' The officer grumbled out. He then reached into the backseat and pulled the folded wheelchair out of the car and set it by the driver's side of the vehicle. He didn't bother unfolding it or opening the door.

John sighed inwardly and opened the door, this pushed the chair over. He glared at the officer. 'Would you mind?' he said as politely as possible.

'Mind what?' the officer asked.

'Picking up my chair and bringing it to me.' John spoke as if he were speaking to a five year old.

The cop sighed as if put-upon and did as requested with a few grunts and groans thrown in. 'There, ya happy now?'

'Much,' John's one word answer almost got the cuffs thrown on him. Little did he know that was just about to happen, in front of a whole bunch of people.

As they were talking, a crowd had started to form on the usually quiet campus street. The campus police officer was soaking up the attention. John on the other hand was wanting nothing more than to get back into his car, stow his chair and drive home. FAST!

Two students were within ear shot of John, 'What do you think he did?'

'I doubt he did anything, that Murphy guy likes to pick on us students and 'cus he gets his jollies picking on handicapped people even more than us mere mortals.' The young man said. 'I saw him pull this lady over last week who was driving her car a little slow, he just wanted to harass her, she got him a citation for harassing her because he made her take the road test and breath test.'

'So? What's wrong with that? If you're drunk, you're drunk.' Student number 2 commented.

'She had no legs to do the traditional test, but Murphy wouldn't let it go. His supervisor got called out to the scene and had to take over.' Student number 1 stated quietly. 'no one is better than anyone else, but those who need help getting in and out of a chair is fair game for this bozo.'

'Wow, what a jerk.' Student 2 said quietly. He turned just as the officer pulled his cuffs out of their holder.

'All right Mr Gage, if that is indeed your real name. You're coming down to the office for some questioning and to await the arrival of the LAPD.' Murphy reached for John's arms and yanked them back. Or tried to.

John jerked his arms out of the officer's grip and growled. 'What the hell do you think you're doing? I haven't done anything to even warrant you pulling me over let alone pulling me out of my car!'

'Well, it seems here that someone by the name of John Gage reported having had his identity stolen by some guy in a wheelchair yesterday. I see you getting into the car that matches the description given by the victim and there ya go, a good collar if ever there was one. Now, let's see those hands! NOW!'

'I AM JOHN GAGE and I DID NOT STEAL MY OWN IDENTITY!' John yelled at the officer. 'NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!'

The crowd heard all this going on and two students stepped forward and headed toward John, 'Hey Gage, this guy picking on you?' Steve Middleton asked quietly.

'He _claims_ someone called in yesterday stating that they were me and that _**I**_ stole their, being _**MY**_ identity. Now how the hell can I do that when _**I'M JOHN GAGE?!**_' John sighed as his head was starting to ache not to mention his back from all the tension he had coursing through it.

The campus officer was getting furious, he wanted nothing more than to get his perp into cuffs and into his car. 'Look, I don't care if you're Winnie the Pooh, you are coming down to the station house and waiting for the LAPD to come and claim ya. That's that!'

'And I'm tellin' you, that ain't happenin'! You get the LAPD HERE, **RIGHT NOW!' **John was livid to say the least. He had never in his life been treated like this and was not about to let this wannabe cop get away with it.

Murphy was just about to force John into his car when another patrol car pulled up. This one an LAPD car. John's longtime friend Andrew Stevens got out and approached the two, 'Hey Johnny, what's happenin'? You get caught speeding again? I thought we had that settled?'

'No Andy, I was not speeding, in fact I was doing nothing more than driving home when Deputy Dumbo here pulled me over for no reason.' John hitched his thumb in direction of the other cop.

Murphy's face turned red at the name calling, 'Why you bastard, I'm gonna…' He was cut off by the other officer. 'Murphy is it? I've heard a lot about you.' He pulled out his notebook and a pen and flipped to a clean page. 'Okay officer Murphy, please tell me in your own words, what it was that Mr Gage did to warrant you getting him out of his car.'

'I received a tip this morning that a Mr John Gage had had his identity stolen by a man in a wheelchair driving a car that matches the one this guy is driving.' Murphy puffed his chest out to make himself look more menacing then he already looked.

'I see, did you ask for this man's ID?' Andy asked politely.

'Yes of course I did. I got that, the registration to the car and his insurance. I took it back to my car and had the name run through the system. That's when it came back as the ID having been stolen.' Murphy stood up even straighter, 'So I told the perp to get out of the car, but he put up some cock 'n bull story about needing to get his wheelchair out, that's when I remembered from the bulletin this morning about the perp being in a wheelchair, but that he didn't really need it. I pulled the chair out of the car and set it within arms reach for him but he didn't even attempt to get in it until I moved it closer.' Murphy paused for breath.

At which time Andy broke in, 'That's because Mr Gage here, can't walk. He's a retired firefighter/paramedic out of Los Angeles County and is a student here at UCLA. You pulled over the wrong fella because one of his best friends is a Beverly Hills attorney who can and probably will have your ass as well as your job for this.' Andy winked at John, 'Come on Johnny, get back in your car and come down to the campus office, we'll have this cleared up in no time.'

Murphy's head snapped back, '_**NO! He's coming with me!**_' Murphy stated rather loudly.

'I don't think so Murphy,' A new voice entered the mix of murmurs and chatter that had grown as the crowd had grown. 'Stevens is right, we'll follow Stevens as he leads Mr Gage to the station house, is that all right with you, Mr Gage?' He had seen the man on campus before and had had the pleasure of meeting him at a football game back when John was working as a paramedic. He liked the younger man very much.

'Sure thing, Brian.' John smiled. He then wheeled himself to his car and was just about to transfer to the drivers seat when he felt the chair being stopped.

'I told you I'm taking you in and I mean to do just that. **NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO!' **Murphy then pulled John backwards and in doing so tipped the chair over spilling the man into the street with such force it broke John's left wrist.

'God damn pussy!' Murphy said as he pushed the chair in the upright position. 'Get your skinny ass up and into that chair, NOW!'

John didn't move, he just sat on the ground cradling his left arm in his right and glared at the other man, 'You did that on purpose you ass hole!'

Murphy's hand went back to slug John when he felt it grabbed. '**ENOUGH!** I will not have you assaulting anybody else on my shift anymore. Get back into your car and take it back to the station, then consider yourself suspended pending a hearing to see if you continue to work for us.' Brian Hancock said through gritted teeth. 'And you better return that vehicle in the shape it's in now or you'll be paying for that car for the rest of your natural life, is that clear?'

'Yes, sir.' Murphy turned on his heel and walked back to his car. He got in and slammed the door shut. Turning over the engine, everyone there could hear him cursing and slamming his fist against the roof and steering wheel before he put the car into gear and took off.

'Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's get John taken care of.' Brian bent down. 'You need to go to the clinic, John. I know you probably want to go to the hospital, but our clinic is affiliated with UCLA Med Center and can handle the broken wrist.'

'It's not broken,' John stated. He knew it was, but didn't want to face that fact. A broken wrist put him into an electric wheelchair until the wrist healed and that meant driving the van every day and that van was a gas guzzler.

Brian took one look at the swelling appendage, 'John,' he started, 'look at me.'

John looked at his friend, 'I know, it's broken and I'll go to the clinic. Can you call Roy and have him get someone to pick up the car and me?'

'Sure, is Roy working at the hospital today or the station?' Brian had been to their house two weekends prior for one of John's famous bar-be-ques.

'Hospital until 6 then 51s for the evening, he's supposed to be home around 10 or 11 tonight. It's one of his long days where he evaluates some new paramedics. You know, see how they're doing.'

John let Brian push him over to his cruiser, then he let the officer help him into the passenger seat and buckle him in. John looked over at his car. 'Hey Bri, can you get one of your men to watch my car until I can get someone to bring it home?'

'I'll take your car to the clinic for you, John.' Student 1 said as he stepped out of the crowd. 'I'm even happy to drop it off at your house when you're done at the clinic if you'd like or need a ride home, I can drive ya home if you need.' Student 1 smiled.

'Thanks Trevor, I'd love that. Follow us and we'll show you the way to the clinic and where the FREE parking is. Those plates get you some of the best parking in the state.' John winked. Trevor looked at the plates on the car.

GGDSTO and it was a handicapped plate to boot. 'Cool plates Johnny.' Trevor gave the man a "high five" before sliding into the car. 'See ya at the clinic and I know, drive safe, not stupid. I've heard you give the lecture to some young drivers before.'

'You're right, it'll keep you alive for your next milestone birthday, you know the one, when it's LEGAL to drink.'

The crowd laughed as Trevor blushed, 'You know me so well, Johnny.'

'Hey, just don't be stupid, okay. That's all I ask. See you at the clinic.' He then let Brian know he was ready to go.

Chapter 2

Brian and John sat at a desk in Brian's office at the campus police station. Brian was looking over some papers and John was talking to Roy on the phone. His hand and wrist were in a splint, the wrist needed surgery to reduce the fracture so he was going to be going to Rampart after all. Roy was telling him that all the arrangements had been made and all they needed now was to get John to the hospital.

'So, you coming to get me or do I need to call a cab?' John asked quietly. He and Roy had been working on John's self-esteem issues the past few years but John still had trouble asking for help or accepting it when it was given freely and without being asked.

'I'm walking out the door as soon as we hang up. I'll be to the police station in twenty minutes, then you and I will head to Rampart, we'll stop to get you something to eat first, so you can at least have something in your stomach before they impose that no food after, blah, blah, blah.' Roy rambled off quickly.

'Okay, Roy. John said quietly. 'Just hurry, cus man my wrist is killin' me.'

This made Roy and Brian laugh. John didn't normally complain about pain, but when he did, it usually set them to laughing cus John was such a comedian about his pain. It seemed to be the only way he could handle it.

No sooner had Brian pulled up to the ER entrance an orderly came out the door and met them at the passenger door with a wheelchair. John rolled the window down, 'Got my own ride there, hoss.' He smiled.

The orderly frowned. 'I was told to come out here and collect you, so I'm collecting you.'

'Oh, you can collect me all you want, just do it in my own ride.' He waited as Brian popped the trunk and Roy pulled out his chair. He then grinned when the light bulb went off and the orderly "got it".

'I see, you have your own wheels, cool man.' He nodded his head up and down as he spoke shaking his shaggy hair while doing so. 'Okay, need help getting into it?'

'Yeah, my hands are slightly out of commission tonight.' John held up the left arm with the right hand showing the splint that was on the left wrist.

'Ouch, what did ya do, man, flip on your board or something?' This orderly was a total surfer dude and his vernacular showed it.

'Yeah, something like that, dude.' John said. The pain meds he had been given at the clinic had worn off hours ago and he was in agony now. 'Can we hurry this up. I have a date with a tall, dark, and handsome surgeon and I don't want to be late.'

'Dude, no sweat man.' He helped get John from the car to the chair then turned and headed for the ER.

Once John was situated in the pre-op ward, Roy came in to say hi and offer him some comfort before the operation.

'You alright?' Roy asked quietly as he stroked the hair off John's forehead. 'You feel kind of warm.'

'It's just nerves, you know it.' John yawned. 'I'm sleepy already.' He admitted. 'What the heck did they give me?'

'Only the best for you, my dear one.' Roy said.

Dr Brackett and Dr Hall entered the room, 'Now, we have got to stop meeting like this.' Dr Hall quipped. 'I think you've broken more bones in your body than you have a right to.'

'Not due to my negligence in the big, Doc.' John stated. 'Some asshole cop decided that I didn't need my chair so he dumped me out of it. I was only trying to make the fall a bit easier on the rest of my body. I didn't expect my wrist to break into tiny little pieces.' John yawned again. 'Damn but that stuff is good!'

'John, you said a cop did this to you?' Dr Kelly Brackett asked.

'Yep, one of UCLA's finest in Rent-a-Cops. Not exactly who I'd want patrolling my campus. He's a hard nosed idiot who thinks that everyone's a perp and no one deserves a chance to tell their side. Nor is anyone even innocent.'

'Wow. Well, I hope they do something about him.' Hall said.

'Already done. He was put on leave pending an investigation. That's cop top for being fired.' John yawned one more time. 'So, Hall, you going to do my wrist or let one of your lackey students do it?'

'I'm doing it today Gage. Only the best for you I was told, so I volunteered. When I got a look at those pictures I knew no lackey kid could handle the task.' Hall smiled, 'Besides, I've always wanted to get you into my bed, you know that.'

John brought up his right hand to his lips, 'Shhh, don't let Roy hear that, he'll be jealous, then he'll get mad and beat you up. I don't want your face all beat up.' John was really fighting to stay awake now.

'Okay John, off we go to the operating theater.' Hall said as he signaled two of the orderlies to wheel the gurney into the operating room.

'I've always wanted to be on stage.' John said softly.

'Now's your chance, Johnny.' Kel said just as softly as he gave the man's shoulder a squeeze as he was rolled out of the room and down the hall.

Kel looked at Roy, 'he sure is funny when he's on the good stuff.'

'Yeah, he's also uninhibited, kinda makes me wonder what he'll say about me.' Roy said.

'I already know what he'll say about you.' Kel said.

'What?' Roy asked. 'Tell me, please?'

'If you'll take a walk with me and promise not to hit ANYTHING.' Kel said with a slight laugh.

'Promise.' Roy made a cross over his heart, 'Like Jennifer used to say, "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye if I lie." Or something to that effect.'

'You don't have to be that dramatic.' Kel reassured the man. 'He loves you, Roy. ONLY YOU! One time, under anesthesia he talked, boy did he talk. "Oh Roy, I love you so much. Roy don't leave me. I'm sorry, Roy. I won't do it again, I promise, Roy." And on and on he went.' Kel said.

Roy sighed, 'I guess it's just my own lack of self-esteem that comes through every so often. I grew up thinking that no one could possibly love me then I found Joanne. Then when I found Johnny, then lost him, I thought I was destined to live with only one person who I loved, but not in the way I was with Johnny. Then came the day he waltzed back into my life. Even though I didn't remember him, I was thrilled he was there. He completes me, Kel. Always has and always will.'

Kel sat back, 'I agree with you Roy. You are good for each other. Like a fine wine, you complement him. Johnny would be so lost without someone to anchor him. You are his anchor.'

'I know,' Roy sat silent for a few minutes. 'You know, one day he told me that he quit smoking so that he could become a fire fighter.'

'Johnny smoked?' Kel asked.

'Yup, until he was twenty years old.' Roy sighed, 'I tried to get him to quit when he was younger, but he was stubborn. Said his parents did it, so he was going to do it. Didn't make sense to me then, does now.'

'Yeah, a lot of what Johnny does or doesn't do makes more sense now having met his family. I wouldn't wish that lot on ANYBODY.' Kel stated.

'I'm just glad Johnny got out alive when he did.' Roy said.

'Me too.' Kel took another swig of coffee then made a face, 'God this stuff tastes like shit. Let's go to my office, I had a new coffee machine put in. I'll make you some real coffee.'

'Sounds great, Doc.' Roy stood. He picked up his tray and headed for the trash bins where he emptied the contents of the tray then put the tray on the rack that would deposit the tray in the kitchen area.

'How are you feeling, Roy?' Kel asked suddenly.

'What do you mean?' Roy stopped in front of the elevators and pushed the 'up' button. 'I feel fine.'

'It's just with the flu epidemic going around, I hope you don't get sick.' Kel explained as they entered the near-empty elevator car.

'I'm fine, Kel. Trust me. I'm not Johnny who lets every little sniffle or sneeze or cough go untreated until it turns into the plague or something.' Roy crossed his fingers that this would be the end of it, but someone on the elevator sneezed and he was jostled by someone else.

Brackett looked at the people in the elevator and sighed, '_Doesn't anybody cover their mouth and nose anymore?_' he thought as the elevator made its way up one floor. He and Roy got out and walked quietly down the hall through the Emergency department.

'Is it just me, or does it seem more quiet than usual here tonight?' Roy asked his friend.

'It's not just you. Ever since that hospital over on Tremont opened and the new HMO system started going into effect, we've seen a decline in patients. It's not going to last long though. We've been told to start taking state patients here starting the first of the year. Indigents and MediCal patients to go with the Medicare patients we already take. This is so hospitals like Harbor can take more HMO patients and Rose can be more explicit in who they take. They're only taking patients covered by Rose medical insurance. And in a year and a half, there's a new hospital opening up called Kaiser Permanente that'll only handle patients who have their insurance. Welcome to the wonderful world of HMOs Roy.' Kel huffed.

'I take it you don't like HMOs very much.' Roy said.

'I'm just glad I don't work for one. I don't want to have to call the insurance people every time I want to order a test done or draw some blood or take an X-ray.' Kel shook his head. 'A friend of mine is working at Rose and had to tell a patent he couldn't do the tests that were needed to confirm that she had ovarian cancer. The woman died two months later. The patient's family sued the doctor, the hospital and the insurance company for a lot of money. It's still in litigation but it looks like the hospital and doctor will have to pay, but the insurance company will not. Trust me Roy, stay away from HMOs if you can. I hope the department doesn't go to them when it comes to covering you guys.'

'We haven't heard of any changes coming our way, but we haven't reached the end of the year yet. In another month we'll get a packet that'll have all that information in it. Last year there was our normal insurance, then a couple of PPOs, but no HMOs. I don't know what we'll do if Johnny loses his coverage with Etna. They've taken such great care of him. Last year, the department made Johnny start paying half of the coverage for his medical and all for his dental insurance. That's quite a chunk out of his pension every month, but what can you do? He needs the coverage. I wish I could put him on my coverage, then we wouldn't have to worry at all.'

'Someday Roy, I really believe people like you and Johnny will be able to do just that. I can see it, you and Johnny, married legally, filing joint tax returns, claiming one or the other on their insurance, and all the other stuff that other couples can do now. Just wait, some day.' Kel said wistfully.

'Yeah, Johnny says the same thing. Do you two have a psychic connection or something?' Roy laughed. 'I don't know, Kel. It would be nice, but I just don't know. It's hard enough as it is living together, getting the stares at the supermarket when certain cashiers take our checks. I wish they'd take credit cards there so then we wouldn't have to worry cus those just have one name on them. I know, I'm being almost as bad as they are, but I worry. Johnny's been a victim of gay bashing once already. How many more times is that going to happen?' Roy sighed.

'Johnny can take care of himself now, Roy. I've seen it with my own eyes. Trust me, no one is going to succeed in kicking John Gage's ass anymore unless they catch him unawares like that cop did today.' Kel stated.

'You're right Kel, you're absolutely right. John Gage is a lean, mean fighting machine now. Who can also out run me in any race and that really makes me look out of shape.'

'Well, Roy, you are out of shape.' Kel slapped the man on the back good-naturedly and laughed, 'Hell, so am I. You and I don't have the time to take care of ourselves like Johnny does. Now, shall we go check on the surgery, see if they're done yet? And I ordered an antibiotic for him because he was running a slight fever.'

'I knew he was warm from something other than '_NERVES_' as Johnny put it. Ha, I'll give him nerves if he ever uses that line on me again.'

The two men walked down the hall to the elevator that would take them to the surgical floor and their friend.

Chapter 3

John woke up groggy and dizzy and on top of the pain in his wrist, he had a head cold.

'Dammit!' John cursed, 'Why now? Why now?' He tried to stifle the sneeze but he was unsuccessful and sneezed loudly. This brought a nurse into his room.

'Ah, I see you are awake finally Mr Gage.' Young Sandy Draney said.

'Sorta,' John said hoarsely. 'Can I get some tissue?'

'Why sure.' The nurse brought John a box of hospital issue tissue, you know the kind, single ply sandpaper tissue issue. 'Here ya go.' She set the box on the bedside table and set about taking his vitals and writing them down on a pad of paper. 'You know, I was talking to a friend of mine and she's got a sister who's working at Rose Hospital and they're doing things with computers that is unbelievable. They put all the patients information in the computer and she says that some day they'll even have a computer in the patient's room so that all they have to do is scan the wrist band and all the info is right there on the screen. I think it sounds too hokey for me, but you never know.'

'I kind of believe it myself.' John admitted. 'I'm taking a computer course over at UCLA and it's a required course for my major. I can't believe just how far we've come with computers since they first started fiddling around with them some 40 years ago. Amazing really. It won't be long and they'll be a computer in every home, office, heck in every student's desk!'

'Wow, you really think so?' Sandy finished taking John's vitals and had written them down and was now sitting on the chair next to the bed that Roy usually occupied. 'I mean, can they really make them that small?'

'Sure, why not? Look, they put a man on the moon and that was done with computers, then along came the space shuttle, again, computers. My accountant swears by the darn things to keep his books in order so he doesn't end up getting audited and in turn get his clients audited. Heck I'm even looking into upgrading the one I have in my business office at home to a larger one. Since I'm learning how to use the darn thing, I might as well get a bigger one and learn some about how they work and what makes them run, like software and programs and whatnot. Right?' John leaned back and blew his nose again for what seemed like the fifth time in the ten minutes he'd been talking to the nurse.

Just then Dr Brackett and Dr Hall walked in with Roy.

'Ah he's awake and chatting up a storm I see,' Dr Hall commented as he walked up to the bed and gently took John's arm in his hand. He undid the brace that was holding the wrist in place so he could take a look at the surgical site. 'Well, it's healing nicely. No sign of infection, but then again, we put you on stronger antibiotics to avoid such a thing. We're thinking about sending you home this afternoon, how's that sound? Mind you, you'll be going home to rest! No working the horses, no going out to the barn to supervise the cleaning or feeding of the horses, and above all _**NO RIDING**_ of the horses.'

John looked from the doctors to Roy as if his lover should be coming to his defense but he knew that was a lost cause because all those things he probably would have done had he not been told explicitly not to do. 'Oh, all right.' John gave in. 'I wouldn't have gotten away with it anyway. Not with Roy and Dustin around. Between those two, I can't even take a shit without them knowing about it. Geesh!' John sighed heavily.

Once John was home, he followed the rules for a change.

Two weeks later, John was at his night class and stayed late talking to his professor about a paper he'd gotten back. He didn't like the grade he had received and wanted to see if there was any way he could get a review of the grade so that he could have it changed.

After fighting his case and finally getting the teacher to see what he saw, which was a small grammatical error that threw off the whole cadence of the paper, the professor capitulated and gave John the B the paper deserved rather then the D it had originally been given.

Leaving the English Building, John had this funny feeling that he was being followed. Ever sense he was attacked on campus 8 months earlier, he was more on his guard around campus or anywhere for that fact. Tonight though it was different. He could almost feel the eyes upon him as he wheeled himself to his van and got in. Once he transferred from the chair to the driver's seat he felt a bit better.

'Get it together, Gage. There's no such thing as the boogey man and you know it.' He said out loud as he started the engine and turned on the lights. Tightening his seatbelt, he took a look around before putting the van into gear and backing out of the spot.

About a half mile down the road as John was listening to Manfred Mann sing about being blinded by the light, the rear-view and side-view mirrors were lit up with blue and red lights.

'Dammit, what the fuck do they want now? I wasn't speeding, and I know there's no lights out on this thing.' John reached down to the pouch attached to the driver's seat that contained everything the driver would need; registration, insurance and John only had to reach into his wallet to get his driver's license and that was in the chair next to his seat. He reached over for that slowly and carefully, he then picked up the mic on his CB and put out a distress call for anyone who had their ears on to call the police and give them his location on campus. Hopefully someone would hear it and acknowledge before the Campus Cop got to the window and heard the CB. He turned the sound down as low as it could go before he could no longer hear it.

'Ten-Four Good buddy. We got help on the way. Just sit tight and don't let anything happen to you.' A Truck driver by the handle of Sugar Bear informed John that help was on the way.

John sighed inwardly, at least he knew if he were to get beaten, there'd be at least one more witness to the crime.

John was startled out of his reverie by a rap on his window. He rolled it down as the officer was indicating. 'Yes sir?' John asked.

'License, registration, and insurance.' The officer said curtly.

John handed all three items to the Campus cop but kept his mouth closed. '_Boy Roy will be so proud of me, keeping quiet like this. I just hope that whoever's at 19 can keep their mouth shut if they do have to come out here.' _John mused as he waited for the officer to finish running his ID and plates. _'Now why in the world does it take so much time?' _

The officer returned to the car and again motioned for John to roll down his window. 'I need you to step out of the van sir.' The officer said sternly.

'Uh, that's not exactly an option for me officer.' John said calmly and softly.

'Are you disobeying an order son?' The officer stood up straighter and put his hands on his hips so his gun hand was closer to his weapon.

'No sir, I'm just stating a fact. Did you not notice that I have handicapped plates and a special license?' John was fighting real hard to stay calm.

'So, you have handicapped plates, that doesn't mean you can't get out of the van right now!'

'Well, I will do that for you, but it will be on my terms and in my own way.' John then turned his Captain's chair around and transferred himself to his wheel chair. He did this so fast that the officer didn't have time to react.

'Just what the hell stunt are you tryin' to pull on me, you ass hole?' He yelled as he went around the front of the van to the passenger side.

The side doors opened and a ramp came out. John appeared at the door. 'First, I want to know why I am being removed from my van, and second, I want to know who gave you permission to remove me from my van.' John stated as he sat with the ramp up blocking the officer's access to him. John had also made sure to lock all doors before he got into his chair.

'I know who you are, you pussy-boy. You got my best friend suspended without pay for a month! A FUCKING MONTH! You FAG! I really outta be beatin' the crap outta you, instead I'm draggin' your sorry ass in on a DUI! That outta get you off the streets and into jail where you belong.'

'Really?' John couldn't believe this, 'All of this because your friend, who broke my wrist, is off work for a month? He only got a months suspension? Wow, he got off easy, I was asking for him to lose his job.' John pushed a button that retracted the ramp. 'Guess I won't be getting out of the van after all since you're all hot and bothered and want to haul me in on trumped up charges.'

'They ain't trumped up.' The officer said calmly. 'I can smell the alcohol from here.'

'That's funny, because I've been a recovering alcoholic for almost 20 years now.' John said to see what kind of a reaction he would get. He wasn't too far off that the officer was bluffing _'Bingo! He's lying through his teeth and now I know it.'_

'Just wait'll I get my hands on you Gage, there'll be nuthin' left to even mop up!' He tried to reach for John through the ramp but found he couldn't, then the doors started closing so he had to jump out of the way. He then started trying all the doors and found them all locked. He pulled out his Billy club and started hitting the driver's side window until it broke. He reached in and unlocked the door. As he was climbing in he heard the faint sound of approaching sirens. He shrugged it off thinking that something else must be happening on campus.

'I got you now, Gage.' Officer Brighton said his voice dripping with malice. 'You got my best friend suspended, now it's time to suspend you.' He reached for John and found his arm taken in a firm hold. A hold he remembered from his hand-to-hand combat training classes both in the military and at the police academy before he washed out. '_Damn where'd he learn that hold?_' He asked himself just as his wrist was twisted viscously. 'HEY!' He yelped.

'You just keep calm and when the LA officers get here, you may be able to keep your job and spend some time with your buddy. You try ANYTHING and you'll be spending time at the LA County Jailhouse and you know damn well what goes on there.' John said quietly with almost a hiss in his voice.

Brighton wasn't about to be taken down by a man in a wheelchair though. He started to struggle against the grip and felt his wrist snap. He bellowed in pain then brought his other arm back and backhanded John in the face with his other hand. 'WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!'

'Leave my mother out of this.' John said back as he wiped the blood off his mouth.' I told you not to move. If you had listened to me your wrist wouldn't be broken now. You idiot.'

'I'm not the idiot, you are. Assaulting a peace officer is an arrestable offense.' Brighton said as if it meant anything to John.

'Only if you were an actual police officer. You are nothing more than a glorified armed security guard, nothing more, nothing less. You have to call in the cops anytime you make an arrest and turn them over to the real cops when they get here.' John continued to stay calm as he held a handkerchief up to his nose.

The campus cop cursed softly as he cradled his now broken wrist. 'You're nothing but a trouble maker, Gage. Murphy was right about you. He's been right about you all along. Nothing but trouble. All you red-skinned bastards are nothing but trouble and should be sent back from where they came.' Brighton gave a small, sinister smile as he spoke.

'You don't know anything, Brighton,' John started, 'You don't know a damn thing about being an American Indian and you never will. I bet your people came over on little boats about two hundred years ago, right?'

Brighton's smile left his face. _'Now how the hell did he guess that?' _He thought to himself. 'I know enough to know that they don't belong here on this campus going to school. They don't belong in this city working or begging and they sure as hell don't belong in this country.'

'Yeah, right, we don't belong here, yet we were here first. That makes absolutely no sense at all, even coming from you, Brighton.' John sat there thinking for a minute while his nose continued to trickle blood, he was just glad that it wasn't broken. 'You know, I never took you for a Klan's man, Brighton, when did you join?'

'None of your business you red-skinned bastard.' Brighton sneered. He picked up the mic from his patrol car's radio and began to request LAPD's assistance when the sound of sirens became really close. He looked up and saw two LAPD black and whites careening down the drive towards them. He dropped the mic back into his car and stood up straighter, 'How the hell…'

'I called 'em.' John said. 'Thought there might be trouble, so I put in a call before you even got to my door.'

Two officers exited one vehicle and walked over to John, 'Everything all right?' Officer Ben Nighthorse asked.

'Just fine Ben. Good to see you back behind the wheel, how's the shoulder?' He clearly remembered the day Ben had fallen, no make that been thrown off of Mother's Pride three and a half months prior and suffered a broken shoulder.

'Never better, John. I got full range of motion back and I've been back on the beat for a week now.' Nighthorse smiled, 'See you caught a live one, huh?'

Brighton had had enough by then, 'I want him put under arrest for assaulting an officer!'

'Johnny, did you assault an officer?' Nighthorse asked all serious.

'I didn't assault anyone. I just grabbed his hand to shake it, he struggled and his wrist snapped like the twig it is. No assault took place, and he's no officer either.' John stated straight faced.

'Well now, he is wearing a uniform John and he is also carrying a gun. I'm surprised he hasn't shot you.' Nighthorse almost laughed.

'Yeah, he's wearing a uniform and has a gun, but that alone doesn't make him an officer.' John explained, 'for that, a man has to have manners, decorum, and balls.'

'Ohhh, Johnny, bad form.' Nighthorse said then let out a low whistle. He then went back to the cruisers and the four officers talked.

After five minutes of watching the four cops talking, Brighton was really starting to get agitated and on top of that, his swollen wrist was beginning to really hurt. '_**IF SOMEONE DOESN'T CALL ME A PARAMEDIC RIGHT NOW I'M GETTING ON THE HORN AND CALLING MY BOSS!**_'

A third car approached just as Brighton finished his tirade. Sargent Cummings exited his car and walked up to the four officers. 'What's going on?'

'Brighton over there, attempted to assault Gage. Gage got him first, so now Brighton wants Gage arrested.' Nighthorse explained.

'So? Arrest him.' Cummings said as if the answer was quite that easy.

'We would but we have no way to transport him.' Westings chimed up.

'What's that supposed to mean? We have three cars here, what more do you need? A broomstick maybe?' Cummings was beginning to get perturbed.

'No sir, a van with a ramp.' Nighthorse said calmly. 'John's a paraplegic who is confined to a motorized wheelchair at this point due to a broken wrist thanks to one of the Campus Police a few weeks ago.

Cummings nodded his head, 'I remember that case. Say, has anyone called a squad for that guy over there?'

'Was just getting ready to,' Westings said, 'Just needed to know how to handle John first, Sir.'

'With kid gloves and cool heads.' Cummings stated. 'I don't think we need to pin any assault charges on him but if you do, make sure he gets a desk ticket and gets sent home tonight.'

'Right Sarge.' Nighthorse smiled, 'That'll just piss Brighton off to no end.' He and Cummings headed towards the two squabbling men and stood up straight and tall. 'All right you buffoons, here's how it's going to go, John, you're going to follow us to the station, then we're going to book you on assault 3, then get you bailed out ASAP. Brighton, we're going to get a squad out here ASAP and get you taken to UCLA Med so you can get your wrist set, from there it's up to your boss. You pulled John over for no reason other than to harass and possibly assault him so you could be facing charges yourself.'

'But I didn't do anything.' Brighton said.

'That may be, but pulling a person over for no reason is no more legal than assaulting him is. Now, my partner is making the call for the squad, Johnny, you get back in the driver's seat and prepare to follow us.

'Okay, I'll stick to your bumper.' John said then he closed up the ramp and the doors. Cummings watched as John transferred himself from the wheelchair to the driver's seat then swiveled around to face the windshield.

Soon the party was on the road and John followed Nighthorse and Cummings diligently. It didn't hurt that officers MacNeil and Dunderburg were following behind John at a safe distance.

Chapter 4

At the station house, John was led to booking and processed through. He was then led to a main room where men were sitting on benches talking quietly amongst themselves. John rolled over to a corner and turned around so his back was to the wall and he could see the whole room. He wasn't about to be messed with.

Suddenly a loud noise broke the near silence of the room and John looked around to see where it was coming from. A young man of maybe 18 or 19 years of age was lying on the floor thrashing about. John knew exactly what was happening and rolled over to his side. He quickly dropped to the floor and positioned the man on his side so he wouldn't aspirate if he vomited while having the seizure.

One of the guards came over, 'Get away from him!'

'He's having a seizure, I need to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Get a squad here now!' John said with authority.

'How the hell do you know, you're not a doctor!' Gonzalez said.

'I used to be a paramedic for L.A. County. Now hurry up and get some help for this kid or he's gonna die on ya and then you'll have a nasty lawsuit to deal with.' John was counting the minutes, when four minutes had passed and the seizure hadn't stopped he knew that the kid was in dire straits and would be looking at brain damage if the seizure went on much longer. 'Well? What the fuck are you waiting for? A written invitation to save a kid's life?'

The head of the jail came over and took one look. He did a double take, 'Johnny, what in God's name are you doing in here?'

'Trying to get Goofus over there to get a squad called in for this kid before he dies from this seizure. What was he in for anyway?' John said. He looked up to the man standing over them and gave him a small smile, 'I'm here because I broke some wannabe cop's wrist when he tried to harass me over on the UCLA campus.'

'Not Murphy again?' Daniel Reynolds asked.

'No Dan, one of his buddies, he had an attitude a mile wide to back him up.' John sighed when the boy stopped seizing. He really relaxed when he kept breathing. 'Where the hell are the paramedics? Doesn't this city have them like we do over in the county?'

'Yeah, we have 'em. It just takes longer for them to get here when the person who's supposed to be calling them is sitting on his thumb and blowing bubbles out his ass! Get on the phone and call the paramedics NOW, Gonzalez or this will be your last shift!' Reynolds bellowed.

Gonzalez practically ran back to the desk and picked up the phone and called the paramedics.

Forty-five minutes later, they had the kid ready to be transported to the nearest hospital. John watched as they loaded the kid onto the gurney. 'You think he'll be all right?' He asked one of the paramedics.

'Don't know. Probably od'd. No great loss.' The paramedic replied.

'That kid wasn't stoned when he was brought in, wasn't drunk either.' John said. 'I don't know why he was arrested, but it wasn't for a Drunk Driving or anything like that.'

'You're right, Gage, he was brought in for petty theft, shouldn't even have been here. We couldn't get a hold of his parents and Juvie is full.' Buckingham said. 'We were just getting ready to try his parents again when he started seizing.'

The paramedic turned to Buckingham. 'Did he tell you he was epileptic?'

The officer pulled out the envelope with the boys personal belongings. 'Let's see, wallet, watch, pack of chewing gum, set of dog tags, wait, these ain't dog tags.' He held the tag up to look at it closer. 'Shit! Boss man's gonna have somebody's balls tomorrow when this gets out.' He tossed the tags to the paramedic, 'Take these with you.'

The paramedic turned and headed out with the gurney.

'What did they say?' John asked.

'The boy's an epileptic all right, he's also a diabetic.' Buckingham sighed. 'Poor kid, I wouldn't wish that on ANYONE!'

'Me neither.' John stated and turned his chair around and headed back to his corner. He hadn't had his phone call yet for some reason and was almost ready to ask why when his name was called.

'Gage, John.' A new officer called out.

'Here,' John rolled up to the officer. 'Here I am.'

'Come on, you're being sent to another facility. One that can accommodate you better.' This officer, a sergeant by the looks of it, said.

'Where's Reynolds?' John said.

'He's in his office and not to be disturbed.'

'I want to speak to him. There's got to be a mistake. I haven't even been processed yet, nor have I been allowed to make a phone call. It's coming up on nine pm and I have people who'll be wondering where I am.' John explained.

'I don't care if you're the President of the United fucking States! I got orders to transfer you, so I'm transferring you.'

'And I'm not budging until I can talk to Reynolds.' John stated and turned the power off to his chair and crossed his arms as best he could. He meant business.

'Oh for the love of…' The officer turned. 'Get Reynolds out here!'

John gave a small grin in triumph but knew it was going to be short lived. He had to get his phone call so he could at least let Roy know where he was and where he was heading so he could be bailed out.

Reynolds came out of his office and looked at John quizzically. 'What's going on John? My boys not treating you right?'

'I've been told I'm being transferred to another facility where they have accommodations better suited for me. I just want to know where and why I haven't been processed or had a chance to call Roy.' John said softly. He was beginning to feel a headache coming on and he was hungry. Most of the people there had been fed about two hours earlier, for some reason, there hadn't been anything for John.

Reynolds turned to the officer who had come to transfer John, 'Who are you?'

'Cramden, from 120th Street,' Cramden said. 'I have orders here to transfer Gage to our station since we have a single level and are better equipped to handle a wheelchair.'

Reynolds scratched his chin. 'You sit right there, John and don't move a muscle.' He looked at the young officer. 'You, with me!'

Cramden swallowed audibly and followed the superior officer to his office. 'Sit down Cramden.'

'Thanks,' Cramden sat.

'Don't thank me, from where I'm sittin', son, you're in a heap big pile of dog shit.' Reynolds pulled a pad of paper closer, 'Now, where's the transfer request? I need to see who signed off on it.'

Cramden turned about fifty-one shades of red.

'Don't have one, do you?' Reynolds said.

'Look, you don't know what's going on and you don't want to. If I don't deliver Gage to my precinct house in an hour, something's gonna happen to my family and I can't let that happen!' Cramden stood up and started to pace the small room like a caged animal. 'I HAVE TO GET HIM DELIVERED!'

'To whom and why?' Reynolds asked quietly.

Chapter 5

Reynolds gave the young officer a reassuring smile. 'Look Cramden, I'm on your side here. Tell me who is calling the shots and I'll see what I can do to make sure your family is safe.'

'Let me just say this,' Cramden started. He looked around the room as if expecting someone to hop out from behind the curtains or a filing cabinet if he so much as said one word.

'It's okay, there's no bugs here, I just had the place cleaned this afternoon.' He smiled.

'You should do a thorough background check on that Murphy guy. He's the one that's makin' a whole lotta people's lives miserable and I for one would love to see him dumped down a deep hole and kept there for the rest of our lives.' Cramden finally said.

'Thanks Cramden, you gave me just what I need without telling me directly. You'll make a great undercover guy or detective when you're ready to test out of patrol work. Now, go out into the squad room and ask Johnny to come in here. He is entitled to a phone call and I aim to make sure that he gets to make it before we deliver him to your precinct.' Reynolds said as he stood.

Cramden did as told and soon John was sitting in Reynolds' office talking on the phone, but not to Roy. John was talking to his lawyer and friend Brandon Chaney, lawyer to the rich, elite, and John Gage and Roy DeSoto.

'Thanks Brandon, I'll see you there then.' John smiled and thanked the man again then hung up. 'I'm not sure this will work, but we won't know unless we try.' John said as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. 'Damn, I'm as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.'

'Now _that's_ nervous. Come on, Cramden needs to get you over to his precinct and it's a thirty minute drive there.' Reynolds said.

'Dan, it's a thirty minute drive ANYWHERE in this city.' John laughed. 'Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll call you to let you know how it goes.' John promised as he exited the office.

Cramden helped load John into the van he had procured out of the motor pool at LAPDs central station. Once John was situated, he got behind the wheel and turned on the ignition.

'I'm sorry this is happening to you Mr Gage.' Cramden sounded all of his 23 years-of-age.

'I know.' John looked out of the window for a few minutes. 'What's your first name, kid?'

'It's Mark, sir.' Cramden said softly.

'Okay, Mark, you can call me John. Now, let's get this show on the road. Just drive normally. No need to speed or anything. We have forty minutes to get to your precinct house so don't sweat it. If traffic picks up, like it usually does, just drop off the freeway and I'll give you directions on the surface streets. I should still know my way around this city.' John was sitting in his chair in the back of the van. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but there really wasn't anything he could do about it but let this whole thing play out. Hopefully no one will get hurt and he'll be home safe with Roy by eleven – midnight tops.' John crossed his fingers and said a prayer to all the gods he could that for once, just once, luck was on his side and everyone was in place when they got to the precinct and when the officers came to collect John for Murphy, they went down peacefully and gave up their boss with little to no fuss. '_Right, no fuss. They're fucking cops, Gage._' John thought to himself. '_They're not gonna squeal on another cop. Well since Murphy's no cop, maybe the guys involved aren't cops either but somehow Murphy's got cops involved and I'd love to know how he did that.'_ John was pulled out of his thoughts when the van came to a stop. He looked up, 'What's going on?'

'I don't know.' Cramden said quietly. 'this car just pulled up in front of me and another beside me signaled for me to pull over. Should I get on the horn to Reynolds?'

'What channel did he tell you to use?' John was doing some quick thinking. If they knew what channel they were using they'd all be tuned to it, if not they'd be safe, he couldn't count on the cops being that disconnected. 'No, don't get on. Hand the mic to me and dial it to channel 6. Not a police channel, but a regular CB channel. I have a friend who scans this channel all the time, he can get help out to us.' John put out the call to his CB friend hoping he had his ears on.

'Go ahead Wheel Spinner.' Big Pete said.

'Pete, I got me some smokies who have pulled me and my friend over for no reason other than to kidnap me. I need you to contact Captain Dan Reynolds for me at the main jail.' John knew Big Pete would know who he was talking about. Big Pete was an LA cop who John could trust.

'10-4 Wheels, I'll get on that right now. Need backup?' Pete lived real close to where they were.

'Copy that.' John said softly. 'we're six to two here and I can't do much with a broken wrist.'

'Got ya. Give me five and I'll be there with bells on. Big Pete out.' Pete went to the phone and made the call to Reynolds, who made a call to his boss who got the helicopters in the air and other police officers on the way. In the mean time Pete headed for John.

Stan Adams approached the van with his hand on the butt of his weapon. 'Get out with your hands in the air.' He yelled.

Cramden didn't know what to do. 'What do you think John?'

'I think we stay right here and if it gets real hairy, you gun that engine and take off.' John stated from the back of the van. 'We have them at somewhat of an advantage because we're still behind the wheel and they aren't.'

'I don't know John,' Cramden started, 'Maybe we should do what they want us to do.' The kid was looking a little green around the gills to John and he began to worry that help wouldn't arrive in time if he couldn't wait.

'Just you hang in there Mark. Help is on the way so all you have to do is trust me. I got help coming and we'll get out of this mess in no time.' John really wasn't sure if help would be there in time but he had to trust his friends.

'**I'm only gonna tell you one more time! GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!'** The officer was getting quite upset. He had been told that Cramden was a kid who'd listen to his superior officers and do what he was told at the drop of a hat. 'CRAMDEN! This is Lieutenant Adams talking to you and you'd better be listening!'

Cramden turned a whiter shade of pale. 'I have to obey him John. He's a superior officer.'

'No you don't, Mark. He's only after one thing, and that's ME. Once he gets me, he's not about to leave any witnesses behind. Think about it Mark. Use that noodle of yours for something other than keeping your ears apart.' John just hoped he was getting through to the kid.

Mark sat there and looked out at the night. He could barely see the officers who had the van surrounded. If he did take off he'd hit at least one if not two of them. 'There's so many of them John.' Mark pleaded with the older man.

'Listen to me Mark. I wouldn't lie to you. I can't lie, it's not in my nature. Now you can sit here and turn us over to the man who's more than likely gonna end your life before you've even had a girl say more than boo to you, or you can get us the hell outta here and live to see those responsible for this behind bars for a very long time and you promoted to something other than desk jockey. John started panting. His head was hurting and his back was starting to spasm from the tension. '_I'm a tepee, I'm a wigwam. I'm a tepee, I'm a wigwam'_ John kept saying to himself as he sat there waiting for Mark to make up his mind. The odd saying came from his time with young Christopher DeSoto. It was a joke for when John or Roy were too tense and needed to relax, Chris told them to say 'I'm a tepee, I'm a wigwam, for I'm too tense.' It always worked to get the tension down and loosen the men up because it was so funny to say it both to themselves and out loud which both of them had done at the station. Especially when Chet was up to no good. He finally felt his shoulders relax a bit as Mark turned towards him. 'I hear a chopper.'

'Finally!' John blew out. 'It's about fucking time.'

'What if they're on Adams' side?' Mark asked quietly.

John looked at mark, 'Hand me the mic.' He took the mic in hand and called to his good buddy, 'Hey Big Pete, you still out there?'

'10-4 Wheels, I'm just about on top of you. Just hang tight. I got your back. Don't worry. Tell that kid to keep his head down and his gun in its holster.' Pete said quietly, as if he could be heard by the men surrounding their van.

'That's a big 10-4 Pete. Out.' John handed the mic back to Mark. 'I think you don't have to worry anymore. The cavalry's here. Now do what Big Pete said, keep your head down and your gun in its holster.'

'But why does he want me to do that?' Mark asked. He had a fairly good reason way, but wanted to make sure.

'Because he doesn't want you responsible for shooting anyone out here tonight. Not a single soul. Got that?' John was all serious and he meant every word. 'I don't want you to be responsible for any death or maiming tonight. I also don't want to witness _**your**_ death or maiming tonight.' John stressed. 'There's a lot of people out there, and the ones out there now for some reason want to do us harm. The ones on the way,' John cocked his head to the side and smiled, 'I can hear the sirens now, the ones on the way only want to make sure we're safe and taken care of. So pay attention like they taught you at the academy, and you'll come out with a promotion and some experience you won't get any other way' John stopped talking as the sirens had finally gotten close enough to be heard by those outside and they were starting to get antsy.

'_**GAGE YOU GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF THAT VAN RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE COMING IN AFTER YOU!**_ Adams called out one last time. He was done playing games. He had a job to do and he was going to do it come hell or high water. His reasons for doing this for some ticked off wannabe rent-a-cop were all his own but he wasn't about to let some skinny second year rookie get in his way, nor the fact that the man he was sent to get rid of was in a wheelchair. He pulled his jacket off, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves before pulling his gun out and getting ready to take over the van. Just as he took his first step the place was crawling with LAPD black and whites as well as LA Sheriffs and CHPs. All Adams could do was cus. There was no way he was going to get to that van now.

'_**GAGE YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OFF?**_' Adams bellowed as he was surrounded by heavily armed officers.

John yelled out the window he had rolled down, 'I LET MY FINGERS DO THE WALKING!' He laughed as he pulled his head back inside the van. 'Now _**that**_ was fun!' John exclaimed. 'Rambo's got nothin' on these guys, no sirree bub.'

Mark heaved a sigh of relief then exited the vehicle. He saw a car pull up with his mother get out of the back of the cruiser. He ran over to her and pulled her close. He hadn't cried in a long time, but he sure cried now. He cried for what he almost did, and he cried for what had almost happened, and he cried because he was safe and his family was safe. 'Where's Roan?' He asked his mother softly.

'At home asleep, where you should be young man.' She gave him a slap upside the head then smiled at him. 'I'm so proud of you Mark. The Captain told me what was going on and how you were doing this to protect your brother and me.' Mrs Cramden sighed. 'I just wish your father could be here to see this day. His boy all grown up to be a policeman just like his papa. You did your father proud today Mark. Don't let anyone tell you different. You're a good man and a great police officer.' Mrs Cramden stopped talking because she had started crying again. A new voice broke the silence.

'She's right, you know. You are one fine police officer. And if you don't get a promotion out of this, there's gonna be some butt kickin' goin on up at HQ, trust me, 'cus I'll be the one startin' it.' Pete Malloy stated as he turned his chair to face the scene fully. He had been one of those cops who worked hard and never had time for a wife or kids. Now that his career with the department was down to working a desk part time he wish he had spent more time focusing on the important stuff and not on the job. He turned back towards the kid, 'Don't let this job consume you, Cramden. Make sure you make time for your family and friends. Find a nice girl and settle down.'

Mark blushed beet red and Pete made a connection. He nodded his head for the kid to follow him. 'You're a virgin aren't you?' He asked softly so no one else could hear.

'Yeah, how'd you know?' Mark asked in surprise.

'I spent fifteen years as a cop, you learn how to read people. But, back to you, what else are you hiding?' Pete was afraid of what the answer would be, mostly because of the bullheaded stubborn old-timers who ran the show at the department could be so mean.

'You probably already guessed it Pete,' Mark sighed, 'It's hard hiding it though.'

'Talk to John and his partner, Roy DeSoto. They've been together for…shit, I can't remember how long. They first met as kids really and I think that's when they first fell in love.' Pete nodded his head and stroked the arms on his wheelchair, 'Yeah, you need to talk to John and Roy.'

Just then John rolled up, 'Talk to us about what?' John asked as he watched Pete pop a wheelie in his chair. John was riding his power chair and not his training chair so he couldn't do stunts like that, but he sure could ride.

'Are you still having that bar-be-cue on Saturday?' Pete asked.

'Yeah, you're coming, right?' John asked.

'With bells on. I was just wondering if Mark here could join the party.' Pete looked over at Mark who was looking a bit lost. 'That all right with you Mark? A party over at Gage's ranch? Free food, beer, games and fun. And all the eye-candy you can stand to stare at.'

'Pete!' John said. 'Don't encourage the kid.' John looked over at Mark and saw him blushing. 'Or maybe you should.' He rolled over to Mark. 'You take care kid, I'll see you Saturday afternoon. I'm sure Pete'll pick you up or send a car for you so you don't have to worry about finding the place. It's out in the sticks so first timers are always brought out then given a map and told they're on their own the next time. Quite an adventure I've been told.' John and Pete laughed and Mark found himself joining in. He felt more relaxed than he had in days. He smiled at that two tense thing that John had said earlier and promised himself he was going to use it next time he found himself wound up real tight from tension, 'I'm a tepee, I'm a wigwam.' He turned to the two men now talking about some sports event, 'I'll see you guys Saturday. Take it easy.' He then went off to talk to his superior officer to get his debriefing over with so he could go home and fall into bed and sleep for the next forty-eight hours.

Chapter 6

John sighed when he exited the interrogation room. Never before had he been grilled so thoroughly. He felt like he'd been over the flames so long that he was a burned up piece of meat in the form of a hockey puck. Done and done again. As his mother would say when she burned the roast. He headed for the water fountain to fill his bottle then get a drink before heading out to Roy who was probably going nuts having to wait so long for him.

Roy was waiting impatiently by the entry doors. He had walked up and down the hall of the police station but that didn't help his anxiety in the least. If anything, it made it worse. He forced himself to sit at one point, but all that did was make him jumpy every time a door opened. Finally after what seemed like days but was only a couple of hours, John appeared. 'Well, it's about time. I was ready to go in there and pull your ass out.'

'Ah, Roy,' John started. He pulled his glove on and started his chair rolling. 'Come on, let's go home and I'll tell you all about the big, bad policemen and what they did to little 'ol me.' John quipped and tried to be funny.

Roy realized how stupid he had sounded and laughed. 'Alright, Junior, let's go home.'

'Right behind ya, pally.'

'**HE DID WHAT?**' To say Roy was mad would be an understatement. He was furious. 'Why the hell did you let Reynolds talk you into doing that? You coulda been killed, Johnny! Don't you get it?' Roy plopped down in his chair and stared into the fireplace.

'I know that Roy. I was trying to help Cramden out. Murphy has it in for me for some ungodly reason. He had that boy by the balls, Roy. We had no other choice.' John sat in his chair and gripped one of the arms with his good hand wishing he had two good hands to do the job.

'You're already up for assault charges, Johnny, do you want to make it worse?'

'How can I be making it worse by helping the police? Huh, Roy? Tell me, how? All I did was go along with Cramden to the drop off point, only they changed it at the last minute and surrounded the van. Mark did exactly what he was told to do: Wait for backup to arrive. I called for Pete to come help us out and he did.' John explained exactly how he pulled their collective butts out of the fire and back into the frying pan.

'I still don't like it, Johnny.' Roy spat out.

'I'm not asking you to like it, Roy. I'm not even asking you to give me your approval. All I'm asking from you is to back off. What's done is done and can't be undone. Yes, I broke that bastard's wrist, he got what was comin' to him. I got a desk ticket and have to appear in front of a judge in six months. I'll probably just be fined and put on probation.'

'What about your teaching career? Won't this affect that?' Roy asked quietly.

'Not if I keep my nose clean and behave. Then my record will be wiped clean as if this never happened.' John finished. 'You see Roy, I'm not in as big of trouble as you think and this is what has Murphy's shorts all in a twist. He's facing severe disciplinary actions while I'm basically getting a slap on the wrist. Now tell me, does that seem fair to you?' John shot his lover a crooked grin as he hit the button on his chair that turned on the massage. 'Ahh that's what I need. Could you bring me a tall glass of iced tea please? I need to take a pill.'

Roy looked at John and thought back to the days when he would have told John to get up and get it himself. Now those days were over. Roy sighed and got up from his chair. 'Yes, your majesty.' He snickered when he felt a pillow hit his back. 'I'll get you back for that Gage.'

'I'm sure you will, DeSoto.' John countered. 'I'm sure you will. In my sleep, right?'

'Yup. No dog sitting by your side, no cat snuggled up on your lap, just you and me and some Wet.' Roy said as straight faced as he could.

John couldn't help it, he laughed. He hadn't laughed this hard since the whole thing started. Boy how he had needed to laugh. 'Thanks, Roy. I needed this.' He said when Roy brought in a pitcher filled with ice and tea and a glass filled with ice. 'I love you, you know?'

'Yeah, I know. I love you too, you quirky thing.' Roy bent down and gave his lover a kiss. 'Now, take your meds while I feed the pets and get dinner going. I want to make it an early night.'

John couldn't agree more. He'd been up all night and all day and it was coming on five PM and all he could think about was sleeping in his lover's arms. 'Okay, I'll take them, you fix dinner, I'll take care of the critters.'

'Okay, I'm going. Drink up.' Roy turned and headed out of the great room and into the kitchen. There he started putting together a simple meal made up of leftovers or planned-overs as his ex-wife used to call them. As he heated the soup and made grilled cheese sandwiches he watched as John feed their black cat, Shadow and their dog Ivan. It still marveled Roy that John was able to do so much from his chair.

John rolled back into the kitchen after feeding the pets, although Ivan was fast becoming a helper dog for John and in a few weeks should be able to pass the test that would allow him to wear the vest of Helper Animal and go everywhere his master went.

'Okay, soup's on.' Roy said.

The two ate quietly and both did up the dishes.

They didn't stay up much longer as Roy could see how hard it was for John to stay awake.

'Let's get you upstairs, Johnny. I think after a soak in the tub to ease these bunched up muscles, you'll be ready for bed.' Roy started pushing John to the elevator. John only used the electric wheelchair when he was out of the house. Inside with Roy he used his usual chair because Roy was more than happy to push him around.

They made it upstairs and into the ensuite in no time. John just sighed as Roy turned on the taps to the big whirlpool/bathtub that John had put in almost ten years prior when he had remodeled the house. 'Yeah, I'm with you on that Johnny. Here, let's get you undressed and get that arm wrapped up so you can soak.'

They made quick work of getting John undressed and into the tub. Ivan and Shadow had followed the couple into the bathroom and now Shadow was sitting on the edge of the tub and dipping a paw into the water then licking it.

'Hey, you got your own water dish!' John exclaimed. He wasn't really mad. The animals always came in whenever he was in the tub. He found it comforting. 'Hey Roy?' John called out. 'Start a fire in the fireplace, will ya?'

One of the newest things John had done to the house was insert a firebox between the bathroom and bedroom. This provided heat to both rooms and made for very romantic evenings. 'Thanks!' John called out once the wood caught and the flames came to life. 'Now get your pale white ass in here!'

Roy came into the bathroom standing in just a robe. 'Hey there, Handsome. You bellowed?'

'Yesh,' John slurred slightly, 'Get into the tub before I fall asleep on yoush.' His meds seemed to be kicking in so Roy did just that. He didn't want to have to haul John's carcass out of the tub while the man was asleep. He'd hurt his back again and that would not be fun. 'Okay, let's make this a quick soak then.' He set about washing his lover and smiling as John just floated in the water enjoying his lover's hands on his body. When they came to his cock he sighed heavier, 'Oh, somebody's awake.' Roy quipped. He continued to play with the toy he'd found in the water, delighting in the enjoyment it was bringing his partner. 'You just relax and let me do all the work. That's it, lay back.'

It didn't take long for John to come, and when he did, it was explosive.

Between Roy's work and John's school they hadn't had much time lately to do anything more intimate than kiss and hold each other at night or while lying on the couch. This was definitely a special time for them.

'Let's get cleaned up then you can go to bed. I know Shadow would like you to go to bed. Wouldn't you?' The cat had moved from one side of the tub to another when Roy had climbed in behind John. He had watched the two men intently. Never before had Roy seen a cat so interested in what two humans were doing before.

'Rmeow' Shadow said in agreement.

'I know. Sleepy, is this man and so am I.' Roy roused John enough to get him seated in his bath chair so he could be dried off and slipped into his sleeping clothes. Then Roy quickly dried himself before pulling on his robe. 'All right, let's get this show on the road.' Roy lifted John in his arms and placed him carefully in his chair. He then rolled him into their room and up to his side of the adjustable bed. There he used a sling and hoist to get John from the chair to the bed. 'All right Johnny, you just stay asleep. Let me do all the work.' He gently smoothed John's hair back from his forehead then covered him up. 'I'll be back in a few minutes, need to go lock up the house and let the pooch out for one last tinkle.'

Roy called for Ivan then man and dog headed downstairs so that the dog could have a potty break before the house was closed up for the night. In a pinch, they knew that the dog could and would use the spare litter box that was in the spare bathroom on the second floor. Shadow's cat box was off limits to all other animals. This box was supposed to be Shadow's second floor box, but Ivan claimed it for his own one chilly winter night when it was raining and there was no way he was going outside to do his business. He'd seen the cat do his thing in a box so he thought he'd try it in the box upstairs. He'd been doing it there at night ever since.

About ten minutes later Roy returned to the bedroom with both animals following. He turned off the bedside lamp as he climbed into bed. 'Good night sweetheart.' He kissed John softly on the lips. 'See you in the morning.'

Roy got up the next morning to pounding on the front door. It was 6:30 AM still a half hour before he usually got up. 'All right hold your fuckin' horses!'

Brandon Chaney was at the door. 'Where's John?' Brandon asked as he entered the house.

'What? No good morning, no hello, no sorry to wake you at the butt crack of dawn, Roy?' Roy seethed.

'Sorry, Roy. We got trouble. Big, big trouble.' Brandon said. 'Where's Johnny?'

'Upstairs sleeping where he's been since I brought him home yesterday late afternoon. We got home around four- four-thirty. Why? What's going on Brandon?' Roy was nervous now.

'I need to speak to both of you. Why don't you go wake Johnny up and I'll get the coffee started.' Brandon headed for the kitchen while Roy headed upstairs.

'Come on Johnny, you need to wake up.' Roy was trying his best to wake the younger man up but was having no luck. To top things off, Johnny felt like he was running a fever.

John sneezed explosively three times then turned over and faced his lover. 'What do you want?'

'Brandon's downstairs, he says he needs to talk to both of us.' Roy said softly. He was trying to keep any panic out of his voice.

'What? Why?' John sat up straighter and looked around for his robe. 'Get me my robe, Roy.'

Once he was in his robe and slippers, he transferred over to his chair. 'Let's get downstairs.' John said as he rolled out of the room.

Once downstairs the smell of coffee brewing and breakfast cooking woke both men up further. It also made John worry even more. 'Brandon? What's going on? Why are you in my house cooking?

'Because I have bad news for you, John.' Brandon set two cups of coffee on the kitchen table. 'Here, drink it while it's hot. I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes.'

John rolled up to the table and took a sip of the coffee. It was good. 'Umm, good coffee. Has Mikey been teaching you how to make coffee?' He pulled his robe closer. 'Uh Roy, I think I need some Tylenol. I seem to be running a fever.'

'I was wondering if you were.' Roy stood and went to the cupboard where they kept medications. It was over the refrigerator so it was out of reach from little hands like when Matty came to visit. He pulled out all of John's daytime meds and the Tylenol. 'Here ya go, babe.' He handed John the container that had that day's meds in it along with the bottle of the fever reducer. 'Anything else?'

John blew his nose then yawned, 'Yeah, Sudafed.'

Roy pulled a packet of red pills out of a box and took those over to the table too. 'Here you go.'

John thanked his lover then downed the pills with a glass of juice Brandon set in front of him. 'Here ya go.' He also set a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of John.

'Wow, I must be in really deep shit for you to do this Brandon.' John said as he started eating. 'Mmm good stuff Maynard.'

'Thanks John.' Brandon served Roy then himself before sitting down at the table. 'Okay, here it is. At seven thirty last night Carroll Murphy was attacked.' Brandon took a forkful of eggs before continuing.

'So, who's this Carroll woman?' John asked.

'Therein lies the beauty of it, Johnny. Carroll is a man. Your pal and sparing partner, Officer Murphy.' Brandon smiled. 'But I digress.' He cleared his throat to continue. 'Last night he was attacked at the L.A. county holding facility. His injuries were such that he was transferred from the jail infirmary to County General where he underwent surgery for internal bleeding and to have his face rebuilt.'

John wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed away his half-eaten plate. 'Don't tell me, his lawyers are blaming me.'

'Right the first time, John ol' boy.' Brandon sat back in his chair and sighed. 'I don't know why they're pinning this on you, but they think you paid the assholes who did this off. There's no record of you having been to the jail any time yesterday, or for that matter, even any record of you _**KNOWING**_ the guys, and there were about six or seven of them, who were responsible. What I do know, is that all of them are saying _**THEY**_ know you and that _**YOU**_ called their lawyers and set up the hit through them. Hard to substantiate, but they'll try. I'm not sure how clean these lawyers are, I got my clerks checking them out now as we speak. If I can find their weak spot, I'll use it and hopefully get to the bottom of this before it hits the papers or the courts. The main thing we want to do is keep Johnny out of jail at all costs.' Brandon sipped his coffee. 'Now, any questions?'

John scratched his head then shook it trying to clear away the cobwebs that were still left from sleep. 'You're telling me, that I can go to jail all based on the words of some hardened criminals?' John just couldn't believe it.

'That's what I'm saying, Johnny.' Brandon agreed with the man, 'But, we're working hard to keep it from coming to that.'

'Wow,' Roy said, then stood and picked up the empty plates and John's half empty one. 'When will we know anything?'

'Well, my secretary knows to call here when my team is ready to report anything, so now…'

John butt in, 'I know, now we wait.'

Chapter 7

Roy and John went shopping the next afternoon. They entered the parking lot of the mall closest to their ranch.

'If this place gets any bigger, they're gonna hafta give it its own zip code.' John quipped.

'And area code.' Roy put in.

Both men laughed. They were still waiting to hear from Brandon's team, but so far no one has said anything to the papers about the beating of Carroll Murphy so John was trying not to worry – too much.

Roy kept circling the parking lot, they were looking for the ever elusive handicapped parking space. They looked by the South-East entrance and all those were taken. The drove over to the South-West entrance and the spots over there were taken.

'This is weird, Roy. It's a weekday and all these spots are taken.'

'Makes you wonder how many of these people actually need them.' Roy spoke out what John was thinking.

'My thoughts exactly.' John said.

Finally at the North-West side, a spot was open right _**next to**_ a handicapped space. Roy pulled in just ahead of pickup truck. The truck driver gave Roy a single-finger salute before roaring off.

John laughed and Roy just shook his head. 'Children shouldn't be allowed to drive.' He said with a laugh.

John laughed harder, 'That's a good one, Roy. I'll have to remember that.'

Roy got the van parked and helped John moved from the seat to his electric wheelchair. It was going to be another two to three weeks before the cast would be off John's arm, so until then, John was stuck using the electric wheelchair until that time.

'Come on Johnny, let's hit the store than go get some dinner.' Roy worked the controls on the hand held controller to get the ramp to open and allow John to enter and then to go down. Once he was on the ground, John rolled off and Roy sent the ramp back up to the van and closed the doors. He then used a button on his keychain to lock the doors and set the alarm on the van before he joined John on the trek to the entrance of the mall and the store they needed to go to.

'If I have to see this place one more time…' John started as he was rolling up to the doors. He snarled. 'Don't they know they're supposed to have a button to automatically open the doors?'

Roy looked around and saw that there was indeed no buttons for the doors. 'Mmm maybe we need to talk to management about this. Get my son, the activist, in on it.'

'Chris can't do anything about it, Roy. He's just a kid.' John stated as he waited for Roy to open first the outer door, then the inner one. Once inside the mall, the headed down to the main concourse to the map that showed them where all the stores and shops and offices were. They ended up going to the Information Desk to find out where they needed to go.

'Kid he is, but he's one of your biggest activists Johnny. When something isn't right and a soapbox needs jumping on, he's right there. One of the reasons why you have so much access on campus is because of my son. He maybe only be a Senior in High School, but he's also his class President and one of the youngest kids to get an intern spot for the summer in Sacramento. He wants to be the Governor of California some day, actually, the YOUNGEST Governor of California.'

John stopped his chair just shy of the info desk and looked at Roy, 'Since when?'

'Since he was 17 and discovered how much you couldn't do because of the restrictions caused by the lack of access to buildings, parking, and other things.' Roy explained. He then stepped up to the desk.

The young lady who was at the counter couldn't have been more than 18 herself. 'May I help you.' She said with a pasted on smile that didn't go past her mouth and was not in her voice.

'Yes, I need to know where the management office is.' Roy asked.

'What for?' The teen asked.

'I just need to know where it is.' Roy stated a little firmly.

'Gee, you don't have to like, have a cow or anything.' She blew out a bubble then picked up the receiver on her phone and dialed a number. 'Yeah Diane, there's someone down here asking where the management office is.'

She sat there chewing her gum and holding the phone listening. 'What do I tell him?'

She apparently didn't like the answer as she hung up the phone with more force than entirely needed. 'You take the escalators to the second floor, you go past the Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory, you'll come to a door marked, Management Offices. Okay?' She blew another bubble and smacked her gum, 'Go through that door and follow the corridor, there'll be arrows to point you in the right direction.'

'Okay, now, where's the elevator?' Roy asked.

'Over by center-court.' She pointed. 'Duh.' She sat back chewing her gum and picked up a nail file and started inspecting her nails. 'Have a nice day.'

'You too.' Roy said in a distracted manner as he and John headed for the elevator. 'I didn't know this place had a Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory.'

'Neither did I. We've got to stop there after we go to the office.' John stopped. 'Wait, why are we going to the office?'

'To complain about their lack of handicapped parking and the fact that they don't police their parking lots adequately enough.' Roy said slightly exasperated.

'Roy, Roy, Roy.' John stated as he rolled up to his lover, 'You can't take on a big mall like this. Not now. Later maybe when we have more proof that they have not been doing their job or abiding by the law. At this point all that happened was we couldn't find a spot that was open and we can't prove that those spots taken were taken by people who didn't need them.'

'How can you be so calm about this?' Roy asked. He sat down on a bench near some railing overlooking the first floor.

'Easy Roy, I have to be or I'd be suffering from hypertension. Remember what the doctor said? And what Jeremy said? Keeping the pulse slow and easy and the blood pressure down makes for a better life. It works for you too, you know.' John said as he looked around, 'Now, I smell chocolate and I'm gonna go get some for Jennifer and Jo, you coming?'

Roy couldn't help but smile. His best friend and lover always thought of others before himself. 'Yeah, let's go find this elusive chocolate factory and get some fudge or something.'

Ninety minutes later, Roy and John exited the mall with their booty from the chocolate factory and the medical supply store they had visited to pick up a new battery for John's chair and to order a new racing chair for him. The chair wouldn't be coming into that particular store but to a branch store in a different location. But they took John's measurements and had him fitted for the new chair there. John was looking forward to when he could use the new chair. He was hoping to start racing in local charity runs and if that worked, he hoped to someday race in the Boston Marathon or in this new race he heard about called the Boulder Bolder in Boulder, Colorado. He hoped to also participate in the Paralympics on their wheelchair track team someday.

Since John's accident, he was in better shape than he'd ever been in before.

When they got home there were two police cars and Brandon waiting for them.

'I'm getting a bad feeling about this Roy.' John said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and transferred from the Captain's chair to his wheelchair.

'Me too, Johnny, me too.' Roy set about helping John get out of the van and head down the drive to where the men were standing by the front of the house.

'Gentlemen.' John said quietly, 'Brandon, I guess they believed them?'

'I'm afraid so. The good news is, you aren't going to be held. I'm going to be allowed to take you in and be with you through booking and questioning then it's straight to arraignment in night court, you should be out in a couple of hours, max. I see no reason why bail would be denied.' Brandon turned to Roy, 'I need you to drive us in the van since Johnny's still in the electric chair. I do need you to bring along his regular chair too, or they'll provide one for him. No powered chairs are allowed in the main jail holding area.' He turned to John, 'Sorry Johnny, I argued this part, but it's a safety issue.'

'I understand Brandon.' John agreed. 'You go get the chair Roy. I'll be waiting by the van.' John and Brandon headed for the van followed by one of the police officers. He had been hoping to see someone he knew, but in a way was relieved when he didn't recognize any of the officers. 'So Brandon, who's the escort going to be?'

'Officers Mitch Boschetti and David Michaelsen will be riding with us, their partners will be escorting us in their cars.' Brandon explained. 'Then they'll be the ones processing you through central receiving and booking. They'll make sure you're well taken care of. I'll be with you throughout the whole process too.'

'How'd you swing that?' John asked. He pushed buttons on the van and watched as one of the doors opened. John then grabbed the control unit that was hanging on the inside of the door and pushed buttons on that controller opening the other door and bringing the ramp down to the ground. He looked at the officers. 'You'll have to enter through the back doors. This ramp wasn't made for people too enter the van without being in a chair.' He rolled up and gave Brandon one of his grins. Brandon put two and two together and hopped into the van via the back door.

'What the hell you pulling here John?' Brandon spoke quietly but harshly. 'Don't fuck around with these guys. They have orders to put you in cuffs, with your hands BEHIND your back as soon as it's wheels down at Central Receiving. So behave yourself and don't make them put you in one of THEIR special chairs. Trust me you won't like their special chairs.' Brandon watched as John switched from his chair to the passenger seat. John looked out the passenger window. He opened the door, 'What are you two waiting for? A written invite? I thought you already had one.'

Roy came out of the house and around the van just then. He used the controller to get the ramp in the right position, then he pushed the chair up onto the ramp, then sat down in the chair and pushed buttons to raise himself up to the level of the van's floor, he then wheeled himself backwards, into the van and parked the chair. He then closed up the van and headed for the driver's seat. He buckled himself in and started up the engine.

'Hang on a sec, Roy. We need to get our posse on board.' John rolled down the window and whistled. 'Hey, Thing one and Thing two, get your asses in the van right now!'

Roy and Brandon just couldn't help themselves, they laughed. They were trying really hard to get themselves under control when the two officers entered the van from the back door. They sat on the two seats that were available in the back of the van.

'Okay, where to Brandon?' Roy asked as he started up the vehicle and put it in gear.

'Central Jail, Roy.' Brandon said.

Roy nodded then headed down the drive that would lead out to the main road.

The ride to the jail was done in a heavy quiet. John was lost in his own thoughts. He wished he was alone with his lawyer so he could speak freely, having the two cops around though was making it hard to even _**think**_straight.

It took Roy almost an hour to get from their little neck of the woods in Little Deer Creek to downtown Los Angeles. The building they pulled up to looked foreboding to John and Roy. Neither man wanted to be there right at that moment in time.

Boschetti looked at John and took a deep breath, 'Gage, I have to cuff you now before I can take you in. I also have to read you your rights.' He watched as John transferred himself from the seat to his regular chair. He marveled at how John made it look effortless.

'Fine, let's just get this over with so I can go home and soak in my tub.' John held out his hands.

The officer looked at John then at Brandon. 'Uh, I have to cuff your hands behind your back.'

'Why do you have to cuff them at all?' John asked. 'It's not like I'm gonna put up a fight or anything. Hell I'm basically turning myself in for a crime I didn't commit in the first place!' John was starting to get agitated. That was the last thing Brandon wanted.

'Calm down Johnny.' Brandon said. 'Look, Officer, do you really have to cuff him with his hands behind his back? I mean, come on?'

The officer looked to his partner and shrugged. 'I guess we can cuff them in front, but you gotta behave and calm down.' He gave John a stern look.

John took a deep breath. 'Calming down, I can do that.' He held his hands out to be cuffed then put them in his lap while the officer read him his rights.

Once they were out of the van and on their way into the building, a gaggle of journalists came out of nowhere and started snapping pictures and asking questions.

'Is it true you paid several gang members to beat up Officer Murphy?' One photo Journalist asked.

'What's the real story behind the whole beating? Did Murphy bust you for possession or something?' Another voice asked.

'Why are you being arrested if you didn't do anything?' Came a voice of reason.

John just sat there letting Brandon push him along. 'God I hate this.' He said softly.

Brandon gave his shoulder a squeeze. 'Just hang in there buddy, I'll have you back home and soaking with Roy and Mike and me in that fancy hot tub of yours in no time.' He spoke softly and directly into John's ear so no one else could hear him.

John did his best not to show any reaction to the words as he loved it when the four of them go together and soaked in the tub, because a soaking always turned into a night of love. 'Dammit Chaney!' John cursed him softly.

Brandon chuckled as he continued pushing him into the building then into an elevator.

Chapter 8  
_Flashback – Front of Central Jail – Los Angeles, CA, downtown_

_Roy said good-bye to John at the front of the building. He had to go to work and was pretty upset that he couldn't be with his lover during this time. 'I'll see you in a few hours, okay?'_

'_You just don't worry, Roy. I'll be fine. They won't do anything stupid.' Brandon smiled. 'I already took care of that. Now go to work. I'll take care of your guy for you.'_

'_Thanks,' Roy said. He then bent down and gave John a kiss. 'Damn but you taste so good. See you later.' He then got back into the van and drove away._

_End Flashback_

John was first taken to processing where he was fingerprinted and had his picture taken, this he'd been through before. Then he was taken to an interrogation room where he was left alone.

Brandon was sitting in the office of the day watch Captain talking to him.

'I can't understand it either Chaney, but the DA was adamant that we arrest this guy.' Captain Brad Crenshaw said. 'I mean, there's no solid evidence showing that Gage called in any favors with any gang bangers. Heck, there's no evidence even linking him _**TO**_ any gangs.'

'It's payback Captain.' Brandon said softly. 'Johnny dissed a cop, made him look bad, got him into trouble with his superiors and this is what he's getting in return. Frankly I've never seen a more immature bunch of people in my life.'

'If my officers acted like this, I've have them up before the review board so fast it would make their heads swim.' Crenshaw stated. 'I can't believe that wanna-be is getting away with all this crap.'

'I know. There's really nothing we can do at this time but hope that the judicial system works the way it's supposed to.'

'Let's hope, Captain.' Brandon looked at his watch. 'Shouldn't Johnny be processed by now?'

'He should not only be processed, but you should have received a call about fifteen minutes ago to go see your client.' Crenshaw picked up the phone and called to see what was going on. He hung up a couple of minutes later totally pissed off. 'Come with me, Chaney, we have some ass to kick.' He stood and stormed out of his office.

'_**ELLLIOT, MARTINEZ, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!**_ Crenshaw bellowed as he entered the main area of the station house.

The two officers were no where to be found. 'If they're in with Gage, I'm kicking more than their asses.' He grumbled as he headed for the interrogation rooms. Brandon hot on his trail.

Crenshaw practically kicked the door opened and stopped dead in his tracks. '_**JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO BONEHEADS THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THIS SUSPECT?'**_

Martinez and Elliot turned around from where they were standing over John, who was lying on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back, he was curled as much into a ball as he could get his body to cooperate. He had a bloody nose, bruises forming on his face and no doubtably on other parts of his body as well. His casted arm was at an odd angle behind his back and he was breathing shallowly.

'_**YOU SONS OF BITCHES!'**_ Brandon yelled, _**'WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF MY CLIENT?'**_

The officers stood panting neither saying anything.

'Well? Answer the man!' Crenshaw growled at his officers.

By this time a crowd had started forming around the door. Crenshaw noticed and went over to the door and looked at his people. 'If any of this gets out of this room before I have a chance to investigate this and turn it over to IA, so help me God, there will be hell to pay and trust me, you won't like what I have to say or do about this. Got it?!'

At the wave of nods, Brad turned back to his two officers. 'I'm still waiting for an answer. _**NOW!**_'

At the show, Patrolman William Martinez spoke up. 'He was getting mouthy.'

'He was getting mouthy?' Crenshaw repeated while nodding his head. 'Just how was he getting mouthy?'

'He was talking trash to us.' Patrolman Steven Elliot spoke up. He then looked down at his bruised and bloodied hands. 'He was talking trash.' He repeated.

'Just what kind of trash does a man in a wheelchair with a broken arm I might add, talk?' Brad asked.

'He was saying how dumb we were and how he was going to get away with what he did.' Martinez said with an air of arrogance.

'I see.' Crenshaw bent down and checked John's pulse and nodded to Brandon. 'Call a squad, I'll stay with him.'

Brandon practically hissed at the officers as he left the room. If Crenshaw hadn't been so pissed off at his men he would have laughed at Brandon's action. As it were, he had bigger fish to fry. Standing, he went to the wall phone and picked up the receiver. 'Boschetti, get in here, _**NOW!**_'

Boschetti hustled to the room and entered the room carefully. 'You rang boss?'

'Get these two assholes out of here. Put them in a single holding cell. They can wait for the union rep there.'

'Yes, sir.' Mitch Boschetti led the two men from the room.

Crenshaw turned to John on the floor. 'Don't you worry, Johnny, I got help coming and they'll take care of you.'

John was whispering something and Brad couldn't hear it so he knelt down closer to the injured man, 'What's that Johnny?'

'Shoulda let them finish the job. I'm not worth the effort.' John said quietly. He then started coughing.

'Now Johnny, if you go and die on me, Roy will kill me.' Crenshaw said softly as he put his hand on the only part of John that seemed to be unhurt, his forehead. 'You just hang in there. I got medicos on the way and they'll have you patched up and headed for Central Receiving in no time at all.'

John began struggling at that point. 'No, not Central!'

'But you're in LA, Johnny, not in Carson, so you can't go to Rampart. I'm sorry. I'll see what we can do to get you transferred to Rampart, okay?' He wasn't sure if that would even be possible, but he would sure as hell try to do this for his friend. 'Just hang in there and let me do the talking, okay?'

John nodded his head then groaned. '_Damn that hurts,'_ the injured man thought as he laid on the floor. His back, which had been giving him trouble ever since the accident that left him in the wheelchair, was now hurting him a lot and he was wondering if it was now broken instead of just not receiving any commands from his brain due to the injury to the spinal cord. He could only lay there thinking his dark thoughts. 'Call Roy, Brad. Please, don't let the desk sergeant do it.'

'Sure Johnny, I'll call Roy once you're being taken care of. I'll let him know where you're being taken and make sure he has a ride to the hospital, okay?' Crenshaw knew that John was worried about his lover's health and would do anything his friend asked and more at this point. He looked around the room and saw that people were still standing outside the door.

Brandon shoved people out of the way so he could get into the room. 'Hey, back the fuck up and get back to your work!' He growled in a low, feral voice.

Brad laughed this time. 'Easy there, tiger.' He then looked at the door. 'Anyone not back at work when I get to ten will be suspended WITHOUT pay for a week! Is that UNDERSTOOD?'

The officers and clerks who had been standing around trying to get the best view into the interrogation room now made a mad dash for their desks, or in some cases back to their radio cars where they should have been all along.

'That's better,' Crenshaw looked down at John, 'Hey, I got the look-y loos to go away. I swear I think I'm running a day care centre for kindergartners instead of a police department.'

Both Brandon and John chuckled. This lead John to start coughing again. 'Damn,' Brandon moved closer to John and went to help him sit up.

'NO!' John exclaimed, 'Back injury.' He was able to get out between coughing jags. 'Just leave me where I am. Tell the medics to take spinal precautions.'

'Okay, Johnny.' Brandon said soothingly. He knew his friend still thought like a paramedic even though he didn't work as one. 'Sounds like they're here.' He moved off to the side to let them get in and take care of John. 'Hang in there. You want me to call Roy?'

'Brad's going to, I need you to go pick him up, take him to Central…' John couldn't go any further. He was worn out from the coughing and the beating.

'I'm on my way, Johnny. You just hang on and let them do all the work.' Brandon turned to Crenshaw, 'Call Roy, tell him to wait for me. He's at Rampart today. I'm not even sure if he's there yet. It took us an hour to get here from the Ranch, so it'll probably take Roy that long to get to Rampart.' Brandon went to the wall phone, 'Doesn't this thing call out?'

'Yeah, it does. I sent you out because I didn't want you in here until I cleared it of the garbage that was in here.' Crenshaw shuddered, 'Go ahead and call to see if Roy's made it to work yet. If he has, I'll assign a car to take you out there to get him. You probably should drive him back here though.'

'Yeah, Roy doesn't do too good when he's upset. He sorta drives like Johnny used to.' Brandon cringed.

'How do you think I met Johnny?' Brad smiled, 'I had just found out I'd made Sergeant and was spending my last days on patrol when this yahoo comes careening down the 10 off-ramp onto Maple Avenue. Right into my arms, he came. I gave Johnny a speeding ticket and a defective vehicle ticket because the yahoo's right headlight was out. It was ten o'clock at night and dark, so this guys out driving knowingly with a burnt out headlamp. He was mad to say the least, but we hit it off and became fast friends.'

'Wow, Johnny usually doesn't become friends with the cop who gives him a ticket.'

'Yeah, well, let's just say that with Johnny's driving record, it was a good thing I was the one who got him that night, he probably would have lost more than his license.'

'Wait, Johnny lost his license?' Brandon was stunned. He was never told this story.

'Yup, for three months, Johnny couldn't drive. Did you know them when they were both working out of 51s?' Crenshaw asked.

'No, well, not really. I didn't really get back in touch with Roy until after Johnny's accident.'

'Well, when Johnny and Roy worked together, Roy drove the squad a majority of the time, leaving Johnny to go in with the patient in the ambulance. When Johnny's license got suspended, he had to ride in with the patient all the time for those three months. Pissed Roy off something fierce. Not to mention his bosses.' Brad was hard put to not laugh as he told the story. 'I worked the streets for another three weeks and I saw him again on the court date. He invited me over to his place for a barbecue after the judge took away his license. He was not upset in the least.'

'Yeah, that sounds like something Johnny would do.' Brandon had to agree.

The medics spoke up. 'We're almost ready to transport.' Spencer said.

'He's stable, but in order to take the precautions he requested we need to get these cuffs off.' Dennings said.

'Damn, forgot about those.' Crenshaw went over and removed the cuffs. 'I'd sure like to know how they did that with his cast. I know Boschetti had a hard time putting them on with his hands in front of him.'

'Determination.' Brandon said softly. 'Pure determination.'

'Yeah that sounds like those boneheads.' Crenshaw agreed. He removed the cuffs and smiled. 'There ya go Johnny, sorry I didn't remove them sooner.'

's'okay, Brad. You did the right thing by not touching me.' John said softly. 'Let's get me packaged, please?'

The paramedics did so and got him on the backboard and then on the gurney. 'Okay, let's go. We'll be at Central Receiving in about 8 minutes.' Spencer said.

Brandon picked up the phone and dialed Roy.

'Rampart Hospital, Paramedic Training, Betty Love speaking.' Roy's receptionist answered the phone.

'Hey Betty, it's Brandon, has Roy made it in yet?'

'He just go here, let me put you through to him.' Betty put Brandon on hold while she transferred the call.

'This is DeSoto.' Roy answered the call.

'Hey Roy, it's Brandon.'

'What happened now?' Roy said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

'It's not good, Roy. I'll be there to pick you up in about an hour and I'll tell you then. I suggest you cover your classes for the day. Hopefully we'll be able to transfer Johnny from Central to Rampart before this afternoon's over.' Brandon spoke quickly.

'I'll be waiting.' Roy said. He hung up and went out of his office. 'Betty, get Brian Weimer on the phone for me.'

'Yes Roy.' Betty said. 'Is everything alright?'

'It will be, it will be.' Roy stepped back into his office and sat down at his desk. His phone rang. 'DeSoto.'

'I have Brian Weimer on one.' Betty said.

'Thanks, Betty.' Roy pushed the button needed and took a deep breath. 'Hi Brian it's Roy DeSoto.'

'Hi Roy, what do I owe this phone call?'

'I have a favor to ask.' Roy was pretty sure his friend and co-teacher would help him out. He just didn't like dropping things on the other instructors at the last minute.

'Don't tell me, Johnny's in the hospital and you need me to take over your classes so you can go be with him.' Brian said.

'Yeah, that's about the gist of it.' Roy said.

'No problem. I'm in my office now, so I'll be there in a couple of minutes to go over where you're at in the course and then you can go.' Brian said.

'Thanks Brian.' Roy disconnected the call, then placed another call, 'Kel, it's Roy.'

'What can I do for you, Roy?' Kel asked. He was pretty sure he knew why his lead trainer was calling for but he was not about to jump to conclusions.

'Johnny's in the hospital.'

'He's not here, Roy.' Kel stated.

'No, he's at Central in downtown L.A.' Roy let out a breath, 'I have no clue why, but when I get there, I'm going to make sure they transport him to Rampart ASAP.'

'Okay Roy, I'll let the staff know to be on the look-out for you.' Kel said. 'Call me if there's any trouble.'

'Will do.' Roy hung up and got his stuff together while he waited for Brian and Brandon.

Downtown L.A. Central Receiving Hospital

John laid on a gurney in the hallway of the ER. He had been put there over twenty minutes ago when he had been brought in. So far he had not seen a doctor or a nurse. He was in pain and beginning to wonder if he was even going to get to see a doctor at all.

'Hi there hon, how are you doing?' A young brunette nurse asked John while she checked his vitals and his IV bag. 'Looks like you need a new bag here.'

'I'm in pain real bad.' John groaned, 'And I need to piss something awful. And I need a blanket or something.' He was cold but not being able to move, he had no way to make himself shiver to show people that he was cold.

'Well, let me get you another bag of D5 and then I'll see about grabbing you a nice warm blanket. They should have a room for you shortly.' She looked at the name on the clipboard that was sitting on the gurney, 'Alright, Mr Gage?'

'Yeah, whatever, but please, I really need to go to the bathroom.'

'Okay, I'll get you a urinal that you can use, just give me a couple of minutes.' The nurse headed off.

John laid there moaning in pain and discomfort. He started talking under his breath, 'Incompetent boobs, can't even seem to run an ER right.' John took deep breaths and tried to shake the chills.

'What was that you just said?' A different voice said from behind John's head.

'Nuthin,' John groaned. 'I'm just lying here wondering when I'm going to get a room.'

'I heard you say something and I'm not leaving here until you tell me what you just said.' Nurse Audrey Willows demanded.

'_**I didn't say anything!**_' John ground out through clinched teeth. 'I'm just lying here trying to breathe.' And to prove the point his breathing got worse and he started to cough and wheeze.

The younger nurse returned as Willows was leaning over John. 'Excuse me Ms Willows, but Mr Gage is my patient.'

'Well, your patient is calling staff here names. I'd suggest he keep his tongue quiet while he's in this hospital if he knows what's good for him!' Willows then stormed off in search of another patient to harass.

'I'm sorry about that Mr Gage. She gets cranky when she can't have her total patient allotment every day.' She looked at her patient and saw he was having even more trouble breathing. 'You just stay with me while I get this set up. I couldn't get pain meds because of the possibility of a head injury, but I got you some fluids and a nice warm blanket. Let me hook up the IV bag real quick then I'll cover you with the blanket then help you go to the bathroom, okay?'

'Thanks,' John managed to croak out.

Nurse Betsy Harper hooked up the new bag of D5W and then draped the warm blanket over John's body. She then reached under and with the practiced easy of a professional, she was able to deftly arrange things so that John could relieve himself into the portable urinal she had brought along with the other items she had. 'All right, there you are. All nice and comfy.'

'Does it say anything on my chart about my being a paraplegic?' John asked.

Betsy picked up the clipboard and looked it over, 'No, sir it doesn't. I'll make a note of that for you right now. Thank you for telling us.'

'No problem. Just thought someone should know in case x-rays come back all hinky or something.' John said solemnly.

'Well, it is appreciated. I wish more patients spoke up when they could.' She gave John a pat on his arm then headed down the hallway. She stopped at the board to see if a room had opened up. Just then Nurse Willows was escorting a patient in from the waiting area. 'Excuse me Audrey, but where are you going?'

'Room 12, this patient has been waiting for over a half hour to be seen.' Willows resumed leading the patient to the room.

Just then the head nurse spoke up, 'Hold it right there, Ms Willows.'

'Yes Mrs Huntington?'

'Room 12 is for Trauma patients and you know that.' She turned to Betsy, 'Do we have any patients waiting in the hall for a room?'

'Mr Gage was brought in almost forty-five minutes ago by ambulance. He's feverish, has been beaten, possible spinal injury and concussion.' Betsy said.

'Take him to 12,' She turned to Willows, 'I'm sorry ma'am but that room is for more severely injured patients. There'll be a room opened for you shortly.'

'But I've been waiting so long.' The woman complained.

'I know ma'am, but the injured man that was brought in forty-five minutes ago is severely injured and in need of a trauma room. I'm sorry, you'll need to go back to the waiting room. Don't worry, you won't lose your place in the queue.' Mrs Huntington said as gently as possible. She had been running ragged all morning. She'd never seen a Tuesday morning like this ever.

Betsy walked up to John's gurney, 'Good news, Mr Gage, I've got a room for you.'

'Great.' John said softly. 'Can't wait.'

'Let's get you moved into the trauma room and get you situated so that the good doctors of this auspicious place can look you over and get you taken care of.' Betsy moved the gurney slowly and carefully down the hallway and around two corners until she came to a large room with sliding glass doors. This room was bigger than most of the rooms because it could double as an operating room if needed. Being a trauma room, it could handle all sorts of trauma ranging from injuries like John's, to car accidents, amputations, up to cardiac arrest and strokes. The hospital was one of THE top hospitals in the state for handling trauma patients. You just couldn't tell by looking at the older building and some of the employees.

Roy and Brandon arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes after John was settled in the trauma room. Roy walked up to the desk to ask what room his lover was in.

'I need to know where John Gage is? He was brought in about an hour or so ago.' Roy asked.

'Your name?' The man behind the desk asked.

'Roy DeSoto. I'm his medical power of attorney.' Roy stated.

'I'm sorry, but only immediate family are allowed back in the ER.' The man said.

Brandon stepped up. 'Look, you're going to tell this man where his friend is or you're going to be the main person listed in the lawsuit that I will be bringing against this hospital, is that clear?'

'You don't intimidate me. The rules are the rules. He ain't gettin' in and neither are you.' The man just sat there.

'I'm afraid you're wrong there,' Brandon said. 'Since he has Mr Gage's medical power of attorney, he is required to be back in the treatment room with the patient while he is being treated. I should know this because I am their attorney.'

The security guard who was also sitting behind the desk looked at the receptionist, 'He's got you there, Eric.'

'All right, but just one of you.' He handed Roy a name tag that said VISITOR on it. He then consulted his computer, 'He's in Trauma bay 12. Just go in and follow the red stripe on the floor, that'll take you to the trauma bays.' He then pushed a button to open the door.

'Thanks.' Roy said as he headed for the door. 'I'll let ya know as soon as possible what's happening.'

'No hurry Roy. Take care of him.' Brandon said as Roy disappeared behind the closing doors.

Trauma room 12

John was on the exam table now off of the backboard and the C-collar had been removed. He was covered with a second warm blanket and had a new IV bag hanging, this one was just Saline.

Roy entered without knocking. 'Johnny?' He asked.

Two doctors turned, 'Who are you?' Dr Harris asked.

'I'm Roy DeSoto. I hold Johnny's Medical Power of Attorney.' Roy walked further into the room. 'How's Johnny?'

'He's stable for now. We're getting ready to send him for a CT scan.' Dr Harris said. 'His spine has sustained some injury and we want to know just what. We also want to take a look at his brain while we're in there to see to what extent his concussion is.'

Brandon had told Roy what had happened, but up until now, Roy hadn't firmly grasped the severity of the beating.

Just as they were getting ready to send John to radiology for the scans, three police officers entered the room, Captain Crenshaw was followed by two officers. 'I'm sorry Roy, but this comes down from the Chief himself.'

'Don't tell me, you're gonna arrest him for escape?' Roy asked. 'Look, can't this wait until after they take him for these CT scans they need to do?'

Crenshaw looked at the doctors, 'How long will they take?'

'Anywhere from a half hour to an hour or so. Depends on what we find. Then if there's internal bleeding or something, his next stop is surgery, so if you can wait until we have him settled in a room, we'd all appreciate it.' Harris said.

John was lying awake on the table, his heart monitor started beeping rapidly as he listened to what was being said around him.

'Hey, take it easy Johnny,' Crenshaw walked up to the exam table, 'I'll wait until tomorrow, okay? To hell with the Chief, I'll just tell him that you were being prepped for surgery when I got here and I couldn't do what I was supposed to do. You just hang in there and get well. I'll see you tomorrow. By then Brandon should be able to be here with you.'

John nodded, 'Thanks, Brad. See ya tomorrow.' His eyes closed and didn't reopen.

'Okay, let's get him to radiology,' Dr Harris said as an orderly entered the room. 'Take this one to radiology. He's getting a CT scan so you'll need to pick him up when they're done and bring him back here.'

'Yes, doc.' The young black man started pushing John out of the room. 'Okay, I'm Raymond and I'll be your chauffer today.'

John gave a weak chuckle as he was pushed out of the room.

The doctors turned to Roy, 'How long has he been paralyzed?' Dr Whitwitsky asked.

'Almost four years.' Roy said.

'How did it happen?'

'My son ran him over with Johnny's Land Rover.' Roy said as matter-a-factly as he could.

'Really?' Harris said, 'I seem to remember reading a story about a paramedic out of L.A. county being run over by a truck driven by his partner's son, was that him?'

'Yeah, that's Johnny.' Roy said. 'He's been training for the Paralympics for the past several months, but this has really set him back. I can't believe two cops did this because a friend of theirs got suspended for breaking Johnny's wrist a few weeks ago. Now Johnny's in trouble for something he didn't do and this happens.'

'Sounds like he's in a right royal pickle to me.' Whitwitsky said. 'Hope everything works out for him.

'Yeah, me too. Especially now that the Chief of the Los Angeles police department is making a big stink about Johnny getting arrested and processed for a crime he had no way to commit. They won't even listen to his side of the story or to his alibi. It seems to me that officer Murphy has some people in some very high places.' Roy said sadly. 'I just wish I could wave a magic wand and make it all go away.'

'Well, we'll know more about Johnny when we get the CT scan back. I know you and his primary care physician want him transferred to Rampart as soon as he's stable enough to be transferred,' Harris started, 'so let's get him stabilized more and ready for transport, okay?'

'What about Brad coming back tomorrow?' Roy asked.

'I'll give him a call and tell him that it was better suited that we move him to Rampart today rather than wait until a later date. He can just as easily perform his duties there as he can here.' Dr W said.

'Thanks Dr W,' Roy said.

'No problem, Roy.' Dr W sighed, 'I hate it when people flaunt their power and abuse it too. From what you've told me, Johnny here's got the short end of the stick the whole way. I can't believe the city's standing up for the rent-a-cop and not for Johnny.'

'Me neither.' Roy agreed. 'It's almost as if they don't believe Johnny because he's either: A) in a wheelchair, B) a Native American, or C) gay, take your pick.'

Both doctors looked at Roy, 'Johnny's a Native American?' they asked in unison.

Roy couldn't help it, he had to laugh. 'You two should have been twin brothers.' He looked at the men closer, 'You two aren't related by any chance, are you?'

'We were separated when I was born,' Dr W said. 'I was just a year younger then Bill here when our mother gave us both up for adoption. We were both under three so we went fast, only thing was, we went to different families.'

Dr Harris picked up the story, 'I found out about Walter here when I was eighteen and had just graduated from high school and had won a scholarship to Boston University for premed.'

'We met on the hockey ice.' Dr W said, 'As opponents, not team mates.'

'Talk about awkward.' They both said.

Roy shook his head. 'You two are amazing. Did you become friends first and then find out you were actually brothers?'

'Something like that. Yeah, we ended up going to the same Medical school and settling on the same area of practice.' Harris said.

'So, we moved out here for our residency and stayed. No since leaving this lovely weather.' They all turned and looked out the nearest window. It was currently fifty-two degrees and raining.

Roy's laugh was brought to a halt when he saw the orderly bringing Johnny back from one direction and two police officers heading towards the gurney from another direction. 'Dammit, can one of you head off the cops?' Roy asked. 'I'd do it but my doctor doesn't want me to have a heat attack.'

Both doctors looked where Roy was looking. 'I'll do it,' Harris said. 'I'm better at dealing with cops than he is.'

'Go for it,' Dr W gave his brother a pat on the back, 'We'll take care of Johnny, Roy.' He and Roy headed down the corridor towards the gurney.

Dr Harris was talking to the two officers while Roy and Dr W were moving John back to the trauma room. 'I know Crenshaw said he'd be back in the morning, I just hope those two are here as guards and not to actually try to move him up to the jail wing.' Dr W was saying.

'That's right, this is where all the prisoners go who get sick while they're in the city lock-up.' Roy said.

Dr Harris approached the two officers. 'May I help you gentlemen?'

'Yes, you can tell us where John Gage is.' Officer Patrick Styles said curtly.

'He's in a trauma room now awaiting the results from his CT scans so we'll know if he needs surgery or ICU.' Dr Harris said in a calm, gentle voice not letting on that the officer's attitude rankled him.

'We're here to escort him to the 6th floor.' Officer Pendegrass said.

'I'm sorry, but at this moment, it's just not feasible to move him.' Dr Harris said, still keeping his voice calm. He put his hands in the pockets of his white coat and felt the card that Crenshaw had given him before he'd left, in his right hand pocket. 'Let me see what I can do to help you gentlemen out.' He then walked back to the trauma room John was in.

'Well?' Roy and Dr W said at the same time.

'They want to move Johnny to the 6th floor.' He said as he pulled the card out of his pocket and picked up the receiver from the wall phone. 'I'm gonna call that Crenshaw guy and see what he can do. The 6th floor doesn't have an ICU facility nor the nursing staff that Johnny needs.'

He stood there waiting for the phone to be answered on the other end. He didn't have to wait long, 'Crenshaw.'

'Hello, Captain Crenshaw, it's Dr Harris out at County Receiving.'

'Yes Dr Harris, what can I do for you?' Crenshaw sat up straighter in his seat. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'I have two patrol officers by the names of Styles and Pendegrass here who want to move Johnny to the 6th floor jail ward.' Dr Harris held his breath, 'The thing is, that floor doesn't have the proper personnel to deal with Johnny's injuries and I think that whoever ordered Johnny moved…well, I think they knew it.'

'I think you may be right. Are the officers anywhere near you or Johnny now?'

'No sir, they're out in the hallway cooling their heels. I told them I needed to find some way to make accommodations for Johnny there. Then I came in here and called you.' Harris explained.

'Good. Let me put you on hold for a minute,' Crenshaw said, 'If you can see them without them seeing you, watch them for me.'

'Okay,' Dr Harris stood by the door and opened it just enough until he could see the two officers. 'I see them, they're not too far from the room here. I have the blinds drawn on the room and the door closed almost all the way. I can see them through the crack in the door, but they cannot see in.'

'Very good, let me put you on hold, you just watch the officers.' Crenshaw then put Harris on hold.

Out in the hall, the radios that both officers wore went off.

'**1-Adam-30 – see the woman about a disturbance, 5820 15****th**** street.'** Came a call over their radios.

'1-Adam-30 roger.' Pendegrass acknowledged the call and the two left the building.

Crenshaw came back on the phone. 'Are they still there?'

'No, I'm guessing they're 1-Adam-30?' Harris asked.

'Yup, you're right. So they got the call. That's good.'

'Was that a real call or a wild goose chase?' Roy asked.

'No, it's a real call. Those two clowns have been trying to get their hands on Gage all day. I just found out about it so I thought it was time to put them back in service.' Crenshaw chuckled. 'They were supposed to be on a code-7, uh, a lunch break. They're gonna be in for a rude awakening when they get back to the station house and I have a few choice words with them.'

Dr Harris had a laugh and then disconnected the call.

'What happened?' Roy asked.

'Crenshaw had them sent on a call.' Harris smiled, 'Those two buggers have been playing hooky and are now in Dutch.'

'Oooh, someone's been a bad boy today.' Dr W said. 'I hope they get their privileges taken away for a while.'

'I'm sure they will.' Harris grinned, 'In the mean time, Daddy's got a lecture brewing just for them when they get done with the call they were sent on.'

They all laughed. John started stirring at the sound of their laughter. 'Wha…'

'Easy there Junior.' Roy said softly, 'You're doing fine.'

The phone in the room rang and Dr W answered. 'Trauma 12, Dr W.'

He listened for about three minutes without saying a word then spoke, 'Thank you, I'll let them know.' He then hung up. 'Well, there's no damage to the spinal cord, you're only badly bruised on your back, so you're okay to come off that God-awful back board. Also your concussion is mild. What all this means is there's an ambulance in the bay waiting to transfer you to Rampart as we speak. How's that suit you guys?'

'Sounds perfect,' Roy said as he looked down at John who had closed his eyes. 'Right Johnny?'

John just gave a slight nod and mumbled something that sounded like 'Ri…Woy…'

'Okay, let's get the attendants in here and get him packaged up.' Harris went to the phone and called the desk and asked that the attendants from the ambulance be sent to the room with their gurney.

It took all of maybe five minutes to get John transferred to the ambulance gurney then wheeled down the hallway and out to the awaiting ambulance. Once inside he woke up a bit more.

'What's happening?' He asked as Roy stepped in to sit by him.

'We're transferring you to Rampart.'

'Why, what happened?' John started to become agitated.

'Relax Johnny.' Roy put a hand in the middle of John's chest. 'Do you remember what happened?'

John laid back and took a deep breath. 'Not really, no.' He closed his eyes in concentration. Roy knew the look well enough to not push his friend and lover.

'Just take your time, I'm sure it'll come to you.' Roy looked over at the attendant who had gotten a syringe ready with a sedative just in case John became more agitated.

'I remember going to the police station. Then these two officers came in and started calling me names and taunting me. Trying to get me to start something. Then one of them cuffed my hands behind my back.' He looked at Roy, 'Then they started beating me, Roy.'

Roy took John's uninjured hand in his, 'I know Johnny, those two officers are now being investigated by their superiors and if Brad has anything to say about it, charges will be brought against them.'

'I sure hope so.' The attendant said. 'From the scuttlebutt going around there's dissention in the ranks of the department.'

'Go on,' Roy made a motion with his hand for the man to continue.

'Well, the union is in talks right now with the city over pay and health care, you know, the basic necessities. Anyway when word got out that not one, but three officers were accused of beating the _**SAME**_ person, one who started out being a victim, then for some reason was deemed a suspect; well, let's just say IA wasn't too happy with that. It also didn't sit well with the board so the city started hemming and hawing over concessions in the contract.'

'Has anything happened yet?' Roy asked. 'I heard their contract is set to expire at Midnight Saturday.'

'Yup, theirs and the fire departments and the ambulance drivers/attendants as well as several other city employees who have contracts with the city. I just hope I have a job come Sunday morning 'cus I sure as hell can't afford a strike.'

'Hey, I wish ya all the luck with that. What can you do though if there is a strike? Are you trained to be a paramedic? Or just a basic EMT?' Roy asked. He kept looking at John and squeezing the again unconscious man's hand.

'I'm just trained as a basic EMT. I can treat 'em but I can't kill 'em.' He said. 'I was hoping to enter the next paramedic class out of Rampart at the first of the year.'

'Well, even if there is a strike, please, come join the class. We'd love to have you. We need more paramedics both in the city and the county. I'd be more than happy to train you and any of your friends who care to join you. When you sign up, just ask for Roy DeSoto's class.'

'Will do. Thanks.' The younger man smiled. He then took another set of vitals from John and wrote them down on the man's chart. 'He's holding his own. I still can't believe that two cops would do that to him. You two are why I wanted to become a paramedic in the first place.'

'Why are you with the city and not the county?' Roy asked.

'Because the county wasn't hiring when I was ready to go to work, so, I tried all the cities in the county, L.A. was the only one that bit. Believe me, it wasn't my first choice, it wasn't even my fifth choice. But I needed the job and the pay was good. I have student loans to pay off, a wife, and a baby on the way. That's another reason I can't afford a strike.'

'Well, I'll check to see if the county's hiring, and if it is, I'll let you know.' Roy said.

'Great, thanks Roy.' The young man was practically beaming. 'Can't wait 'til I can tell Molly about meeting you today. She's just as big of fan as I am.' The young man held out his right hand.

'Well, Todd I'm just glad we got to meet, even if it is under less than stellar circumstances.' Roy shook the man's hand. Roy knew he would have a good student in his class. 'Here's my card, just give me a call when you're ready to start training, this way I can assure that you're in my class and not in any of the other trainers' classes.

They arrived at Rampart a few minutes later.

After getting John secured in the treatment room, Roy and the EMT parted ways after a couple more words of encouragement from Roy. 'You take care now, Todd.' Roy said. 'I'll see you in the next training cycle.'

'You too, Roy. Take care of Johnny too.' Todd shook Roy's hand. They then removed John's gurney from the ambulance and handed off to two orderlies from Rampart.

Roy followed the gurney into Rampart.

Chapter 9 

John spent a total of five days in the hospital before Dr Brackett gave up and released him to save all their sanity.

'Now remember, you're to stay INDOORS until I release you to go back down to the barns and corral. Capiche?' Brackett said sternly.

'Javol,' John gave a mock salute.

'Go on, get!' Brackett laughed as Roy pushed John down the hall towards the elevator. He knew that sending John home now was a good thing since the younger man was restless and in need of being at home with Roy and his friends, not cooped up in a hospital when his injuries were on the mend and he was doing all right for a change. In fact, Kel couldn't remember a time when John was in the hospital and he _**DIDN'T**_ have some sort of set-back. 'Well, I guess there _**is**_ a higher power.' He mumbled as he entered the main floor and the Emergency Department.

'What was that, Kel?' Dr Joe Early asked.

'Oh, I just said that there just might be a higher power since John Gage made it through five days in the hospital without a single set-back, sniffle, cough, or fever.' Kel explained.

'Wow, think maybe we oughta throw him a party or something?' Joe smirked.

'No, but we should keep a close eye on him. I don't trust him completely just yet.' Kel said as he picked up a chart for his next patient. 'Well, back in the trenches I go.'

'See ya on the flip side.' Joe picked up a chart as well and headed off to the next patient shaking his head and chuckling.

Roy got John out of the van and watched as he wheeled himself up the ramp to the front door. He sat there waiting for Roy to put the van in the car port.

'Why didn't you go on in?' Roy asked when he saw that John was still sitting there.

'I don't have my keys; remember?' John said softly. He was tired and really wanted to lay down and take a nap. He wasn't going to admit it to Roy that he was tired, and that he was feeling depressed about all that had been happening. He was just glad that the police hadn't shown up at Rampart to cart his ass off to jail.

'Oops, my mistake.' Roy quickly opened the door and let John go in first. 'Why don't you crash out in your chair while I make us some lunch, how's that sound?'

'Mah-valous.' John drawled out. He then headed for his favorite recliner and proceeded to get himself comfortable. He looked around the greatroom and sighed. 'I'm glad I'm home.' He said softly as he snuggled down in his chair.

'What's that, Johnny?' Roy asked as he came into the room carrying a tray with two cups of cider and some cookies. He set the tray on the end table between the two recliners and looked at his lover. John was sound asleep.

Roy sat in his recliner and picked up a cup of cider and took a sip. 'Ahh, now that's heavenly.' He put the cup down and picked up the remote and turned on the TV to a sports station and watched a game while keeping the volume low.

LAPD  
Same Day, 1400 hours

Crenshaw looked at the ADA and sighed. 'Look, John is the victim in all of this, not the criminal.' He tried yet again to explain to the new Assistant District Attorney. But for some reason, this woman had it out for John and she made it known to the higher ups at the station Crenshaw was currently running.

'I didn't think you'd like it, Captain. But you are going to follow my orders.' The ADA smirked.

Brad looked at the paper, 'He assaulted WHO?'

'He assaulted Patrolmen William Martinez and Steven Elliot while in their custody.' The ADA spoke cautiously.

'Guess again, lady. I caught those two officers beating the living daylights outta Johnny and stopped it before they did any serious injury to the man. Not only that, it's all on tape.' Crenshaw threw the arrest warrant on the desk. 'There is no way in hell I'm carrying out this arrest warrant unless I'm afforded the opportunity to do it myself.'

'Why should we let you do it yourself? You haven't proven very reliable lately where it concerns Mr Gage.'

'So you admit the man has a name.' Crenshaw spat out. 'I'm still not allowing this warrant to go out until I've talked to the DA himself and been shown the evidence that Johnny was the one who was assaulting those officers.'

ADA Sheridan just stood there for a moment with her mouth open. 'I cannot believe you are going over my head on this, Captain.'

'Believe what you want, Sheridan, but I am going to talk to DA Martin and find out exactly what is going on here.' Crenshaw picked up his receiver and dialed for an outside line then dialed the court house and the District Attorney's office. 'I need to speak to Joe please.' He said to the DA's secretary.

'May I ask who's calling?' A young, feminine voice said.

'Captain Brad Crenshaw from the LAPD Central division.' Crenshaw said.

'One moment please.' She put the Captain on hold.

Brad waited for almost three minutes and with each one that passed he got more and more worried.

'Martin speaking.' DA Joe Martin answered the line in a curt tone.

'Joe, it's Brad out at Central and I have one of your ADAs here wanting me to serve a warrant on a man who is a victim of a crime. Now I'm no rookie, but how does a victim become a suspect in his assault case?' Brad asked in a calm voice that he was surprised he was able to manage.

'I suppose you're talking about the Gage case?' Martin asked.

'Yes, Joe, I'm talking about the Gage case, as you put it.'

'Well, after going over all the evidence and listening to the statements given by the two officers, it was decided that John Gage did indeed assault those two officers while in their custody.'

'HOW THE HELL…' Brad stopped. He ran a hand over his face. 'You tell me this, how does a man who is handcuffed with his hands **BEHIND** his back and was in a **WHEELCHAIR** because he's _**paralyzed**_, how does he assault ANYBODY? And what evidence?'

'The officers stated that Gage wasn't cuffed until after the assault started. They were finally able to subdue him and get him cuffed.' Martin stated. 'Other evidence is still pending. I'm waiting for the tapes to come back from the lab.'

'I am going to take a look at those tapes first, Martin, then I am opening up an investigation of my own. Then, when I have satisfied my own curiosity that this isn't some ploy by the DA's office to get even with Gage for some wrongdoing perceived as real or not. I will then serve the warrant. In the meantime, _**NO ONE**_ is to go after Gage for _**ANY**_ reason while he is awaiting the trial of the original case that he was a victim in. I know you're the DA, but I'm the cop in this building who SAW the aftermath of what happened. I deserve the right to investigate my men and call in IA to do their investigation before you go off half-cocked and try to ruin an innocent man's life.' Brad drew in a breath.

'Okay, you have a week, then, if you turn up nothing, you will serve the warrant. Is that clear?'

'Crystal.' Brad disconnected the call and sat back in his chair. 'Leave my office and take that warrant with you, I have a week to prove that Gage is innocent.' He told the ADA.

'I think you're wrong, but I'll go now.' Sheridan turned and left the office.

Brad sat back in his chair and scrubbed his face with his hands. Never before has this happened in his station. In fact, he couldn't remember anything like this _**ever**_ happening before. How could an innocent man, a man who'd been beaten by the people he should have been able to trust, be charged with assaulting them? Brad was confused and pissed. Which was not a good combination for him to be. He took a deep breath then got on the phone with his lab and talked to them about the video from the day of the alleged assault on the officers. He hoped that he would get good news.

Chapter 10

Gage/DeSoto Ranch  
Same day Late Afternoon

Brad pulled up to the house and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this interview, but he had to do it before the DA's office came out and conducted their own interview.

He exited his car and walked slowly up to the front door. He would normally just knock and enter, but today he was there in a professional manner so he rang the bell.

'Hey Brad.' John answered the door. 'What brings you by?'

'I wish I could say this was a personal visit, but I'm here in a preemptive attempt to warn you of an approaching storm from the DAs office.'

'What's going on, Brad?' Roy asked as he entered the room.

'The DA is wanting to press charges against Johnny for assault.' Brad sighed deeply. 'He's saying there's evidence that you assaulted the two officers who assaulted you, Johnny.'

'WHAT?!' John rolled around in his chair. 'HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT?' He bellowed.

'Easy there, John.' Roy said softly. 'The evidence had to have been tampered with.'

'I'll know tomorrow when I get the tapes from the interview room.' Brad shook his head. 'Johnny, where you cuffed the whole time you were in that room with the officers?'

'Yes, Brad. I was. The cuffs were put on before I even entered the building. During the assault on me, my cast was damaged as they re-cuffed my hands behind my back trying to…' John drifted off. 'They took my cuffs off Brad so that Martinez could hold me up so that Elliot could punch me in the stomach. At one point Martinez got it into his head that I was really able to stand, that I was faking my paralysis.' John stopped talking to gather his thoughts.

'What happened Johnny?' Brad asked. He was glad he had turned on his recorder before starting this interview.

'Martinez dropped my arms thinking I'd stand on my own two feet. When I fell to the floor, he kicked me in the back while telling me to get up. I thought he was gonna break a rib or something with the way he was kicking me. I couldn't curl up to protect my stomach or face and they noticed that so they started kicking me there. That's about when you came into the room.' John stopped talking. He looked at Brad.

'Why didn't you yell or something?' Brad asked.

'I DID!' John shouted. 'They told me if I yelled again, they'd break my jaw after they made me suck their dicks.' John's face turned red. 'I've had a broken jaw before I couldn't handle having another one.'

'John, why didn't you tell me that before?'

'Because I just remembered it.' John said softly. 'I'm still having a hard time remembering parts of what happened last week, Brad. I'm still scared that they'll come here and start something.'

'I'll make sure that won't happen. In the mean time. I recorded all of what we talked about, so don't worry. I've got your back, we'll get this thing settled.'

John sat back in his chair and looked around the room. 'Settled, yeah, that's what they want, they want it settled.'

'What are you talking about Johnny?' Roy asked.

'Don't you get it, Roy? I just got all that money, I go to prison, what happens to my money? They can say that I'm compos mentis or something like that to gain control of my money.' John started 'pacing' with his chair.

Brad looked at Roy, 'I don't think they can do that, Johnny.'

'No, they can't.' A voice said.

'Hey Brandon.' John said softly.

'Not only can't they not do that, they can't serve that warrant either.'

'How do you know about that warrant?' Brad asked. 'I just found out about it a couple of hours ago.'

'I found out about it about the same time you did, Brad. I just couldn't get away from the office to talk to you or Johnny.' Brandon said.

'What's gonna happen then?' John asked.

'We're going to fight this asinine charge and win.' Brandon stated matter-of-factly. 'They don't have a leg to stand on.'

'How so?' John asked. 'They said they had evidence. That I assaulted them before they cuffed me and started in on me.'

'First off, the tapes have been delivered to my office.' He held up a hand to stop anyone from saying anything, 'I have strings, I pulled them. Why don't we go take a look at them.'

'They're probably doctored.' John pouted.

'Nope, these are the originals. I made sure of that.'

'How?' Roy asked.

'Well, the technician in charge of them was told by me that if he didn't deliver the originals to me himself, that he could kiss his new Corvette goodbye along with his job. Let's just say he knows what side his bread is buttered on.'

'I didn't know you had it in you, Brandy,' John laughed. 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check out those tapes.'

'Okay, okay.' Roy laughed. 'Let's get our jackets then we'll be ready.

The four men got into John and Roy's van and headed to Beverly Hills and Brandon Chaney's law office.

Law Office of Chaney, Blackwolf, and Chambers, LLC  
Beverly Hills, CA

Brandon lead the group into the office, 'Hi Betsy, did you put the tapes in my office for me?'

'Yes Brandon, they're on your desk. I set up the back conference room with the TV and VCR so you can watch them in private.' Betsy said. She'd been with the firm long enough to know what to do, how to do it and when to ask questions.

'Thank you, Bets, take a nickel out of petty cash and buy yourself some gum.' Brandon winked at the woman who looked to be in her early to mid-thirties but in reality was pushing fifty.

'Come on guys, I'll get the tapes, you go make yourselves comfortable in the conference room.' Brandon headed for his office after showing his friends and the Captain the conference room.

John rolled up to the table and sighed. 'I sure hope these tapes show the truth; that I was assaulted and didn't do a damn thing to those assholes.'

'Me too,' Brad said softly. He hated it when the officers in his charge did anything wrong, but when they harmed his friend and then said that they were hurt by a man who had no way to carry out that deed, well that just pissed him off royally. Fellow officers or not. Subordinates or not, you just don't mess with his friends.

Brandon entered the room with a smile. 'Yup, these are the originals with a note from the tech.' He slipped the first tape into the player and turned on the TV. 'These should clear Gage. I went over them three times to make sure nothing was missed. I also have another copy that I'm sending to the Mayor's office for safe keeping. Good luck. Pete.'

'Well, let's see what happened.' Brad said.

Brandon pushed the play button on the remote and sat down next to John.

The tape played and the men sat there watching in silence.

Twenty minutes later, Brad sighed, 'Turn it off Brandon, I've seen enough.'

'Yeah, me too.' Roy said. 'Well Johnny, this will clear you of the assault charges and will definitely bring charges against the officers.'

'Yeah, that is true. I just wish I didn't have to see what I went through.' John hung his head. 'If my hands had been free, I would have been able to defend myself or at least been able to get someone's attention.'

'I don't think so Johnny,' Brad said. 'I know those two apes and they're stronger than they look. They also like pain. They like inflicting it on others. I've been waiting for the day when they would hurt someone to the point where IA gets called in because someone's complaint stuck. I just never thought that they'd go so far as to try to turn the table like this and place the blame on a handicapped person who was not a suspect of anything, but a VICTIM!' Brad stood. 'Let's call the DA and get him down here to see this, Brandon. I don't trust those tapes in anyone else's hands but yours.'

'Already on it.' Brandon picked up the phone on the table and spoke into it softly. 'Okay, I have a call into the DA's office. I should have him on the line shortly. It's not late enough for him to have left for the day nor to be in court.'

Ten minutes later, Brandon hung up the phone. 'He'll be here in thirty minutes. Are any of you hungry or thirsty? I can send Betsy out for food and drinks or I can just go raid the fridge for sodas or something.'

John sat there shaking his head no while his stomach grumbled a resounding 'YES'. 'I guess I am hungry and I could use an iced tea.'

The men laughed as Brandon once again picked up the phone. 'Hey Bets, could you order a couple of pizzas? Once Brandon Special and one Gage Special, they'll know what you mean. Also, a six pack of Pepsi and could you bring Johnny some iced tea with a lot of ice. Thank you.'

He hung up and smiled. The pizza will get here before the DA because the DA has to drive here from downtown and that's more than a thirty minute drive this time of day. We'll make sure to invite him to eat though.

Chaney Law offices  
1800 hours  
Same Day

'Well Chaney, I must say, you've done a great job. Captain Crenshaw, I'm sure you're going to have some fires to put out once this gets released.'

'I have more than some fires to put out, Sir, I have some heads to smash. Those two officers lied, not just to me, but to the public and nothing pisses me off more is when my men lie to me or anyone.' Brad stood. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take the copy of the tapes that Brandon has been so nice to make me, to IA and have my men brought in for questioning again. Maybe after they see the tapes they'll recant and when they realize the charges they face, they'll also own up to what they've done and let us get everything taken care of.'

'Thanks Brad,' John offered the man his hand. 'I do appreciate all you've done for me since this whole thing started.'

'Hey, you're my friend. Those goons are only my lowly patrolmen. You deserve my respect. They haven't even begun to earn it!'

'Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side, Brad.' Roy stood and shook the Captain's hand as well.

'Don't worry about that, Roy. I don't think that'll ever happen. Now, if you two are gonna have a bar-be-cue sometime soon, I'd really like an invite. I miss your steaks, Johnny, I mean I REALLY miss your steaks.'

'Are you on a diet again?' John asked.

'You don't know the half of it, pal. Not only am I on a diet, but it's one of those low-salt, low-sugar, no-flavour diets. I swear, my wife bought a blender and a juicer and has been using both of them to make the foulest of concoctions and she's been forcing me to drink them. Have either of you ever heard of wheat germ and alfalfa sprouts? Don't come over or she'll have you eating that shit too.' They all laughed and John promised to invite him over as soon as everything was cleared up.

Soon after John and Roy drove them back to the ranch and their respective cars. After seeing their friends off, Roy walked up the ramp ahead of John and opened the door. 'What do you want to do now?'

'Write.' John said as he headed to the den. 'Come and pry me away from the typewriter in a couple of hours if I haven't emerged on my own.'

'Okay.' Roy headed for the kitchen and a bottle of beer. He then went into the laundry room and advanced the laundry. He smiled when he came across John's latest pair of pajamas. They were black with yellow smiley faces on them with the words, 'I'm having a crisis' all around the smiley faces. Roy couldn't remember where they came from but he loved seeing John wear them. 'You're so not having a crisis, Johnny. Not on my watch.' He said to the empty room.

Suddenly there was a thump and a Siamese cat walked up to Roy and purred as she sat on the floor. 'I can't get anything by you, can I Mouse?'

'Roewr', Mouse stated in fine feline form.

'I know, it's past your dinner time and you want me to fill that bowl of yours that you keep half full of kibble anyway.' Roy stooped down and gave the regal cat a scratch behind her ears. 'Give me just a few minutes and I'll go take care of you.'

Mouse sat there and watched her staff work. She would purr and occasionally meow as Roy worked on the laundry. Finally Roy looked down. 'Okay, Mouse, let's get you fed and watered so you will stop following me around the house.'

Cat and man walked into the mud room where the animals were fed. He looked at all the bowls and saw that they were empty. 'That's weird, I could have sworn that we left all these bowls full of food before we left.' Roy scratched his head. Just as he was getting ready to pick up the bowls there was a rustle at the mud room door and he straightened. In came two balls of fur through the pet door. Once grey stripped tailed big ball of fur followed by a smaller orange tabby cat. Roy hissed. 'Damn cat, chasing in the wild life again.' He picked up a broom from the corner and went after the raccoon. 'How many times do I have to tell you not to bring in the raccoons, Chester B?' He hissed at the tabby. The cat stopped in his tracks and looked up at Roy. 'Meow?'

'Don't even try to talk your way out of this.' Roy got the 'coon cornered and using the broom, ushered the scared animal out of the house through the front door.

All the commotion brought John out of the den. 'What the blazes is going on?'

'Raccoon, cat, need I say more?'

'Damn tabby. I told you we shouldn't make him an indoor cat, but you said "No, he'll make a great house cat." Roy, that cat is damn near feral. He's a menace just like his namesake.' John then rolled into the kitchen where he found Mouse sitting under the kitchen table. 'Well hello there, Mouse. Did those two scare you?'

Mouse looked up at the other member of her staff and meowed as if to say, 'Who? Me? Scared? Never.'

John laughed, 'I didn't think so.' He patted his lap, 'Wanna go for a ride until Roy gets your supper dish filled?'

Mouse didn't need to be asked twice. What this cat liked most about living with her staff was the fact that she got her food hand delivered, she could go outside when she wanted and come back in when she cared to. She also loved the nice soft beds she had to chose from and the wonderful laps she got to sit in, including the one that moved. That was the one she liked the most. 'Come on girl, let's go see if we can chase Chester B back outside where he belongs.'

Roy now had the answer to the empty dishes and vowed to set an humane trap and catch the raccoons and release them over on the other side of the lake to get them out of the area. He also thought that he'd have to close up the pet door as it was too big since their dog Ivan used the flap as well. Once finished with the food and water dishes, Roy headed into the great room and had a seat on the couch. 'We need to do something about the 'coons and other pests around here, Johnny.'

'Like what, Roy? We can't shoot 'em. It's against the law. Trappin' 'em is also illegal.' John said quietly.

'We can use a humane trap to catch the bigger critters, but the smaller ones, I'm not too sure about. I'll call Fishing and Wildlife and see if they have any ideas on how to get rid of the fish, recent sightings of rats, corn snakes, rattlers, and various other pests. There's also a pack of wolves in the area. I heard them last night after you went to bed. I think they lost a pack-mate from the sounds of their howls. I also saw a couple of fox out by the corral the other day. Beautiful creatures but not ones I want in my yard.'

'Well that explains the dog and cats behaviour over the past few days. Call 'em tomorrow. Hopefully they can send a ranger out in a day or so to give us a look over and help us get rid of our unwanted visitors.' John yawned.

'I'll do that, you get some rest.' Roy went to make the call while John slept.

One week later  
County Court House  
City of Los Angeles

John and Roy entered the courthouse through the front entrance. There had been some recent renovations to the building that allowed the handicapped to be able to enter from the front of the building or from two different doors on two sides of the building.

John was still using the powered chair for another two weeks. His hand was out of the cast, but he wasn't strong enough to power his own chair, so while he underwent physio for the wrist, he was still in the powered chair. He really didn't mind, he was kind of growing found of it and secretly didn't mind using it for long trips like the one he was taking today between the parking garage and the court house to the room where the hearing was supposed to take place.

They met their lawyer, Brandon Chaney, outside the courtroom. 'You boys ready?' Brandon asked with a smile on his face.

'As I'll ever be.' John answered quietly. He adjusted his tie and looked down at his shoes. He was wearing a suit, but had put sneakers on his feet because dress shoes pinched his feet and left them swollen and he didn't want to deal with that today.

Brandon looked at the docket that was listed by the door and noticed the judge's name and hissed. 'Damn!'

'What is it?' Roy asked.

'We might have a bit of trouble here.' Brandon said. He pulled the two men down the hallway. 'The judge we have today is not known for being very…' he trailed off looking for the best possible way to describe this particular judge. 'Let's just say that his track record with minorities isn't all that good.'

'So?' John said quietly. 'I'm innocent of all charges and the evidence proves it. They couldn't even get me arraigned in a timely manner so the city also has that going against them.'

'Yes, that's true John, but this Judge is, well, let's just say that he doesn't see that stuff as any kind of import and sees the facts as he wants to see them, and in some cases as the Prosecution wants him to see them. Especially when the Defendant is a minority like you.' Brandon sighed. 'I'll do my best to get you bail, but don't expect much.'

'Can't you get him to recuse himself?' John asked.

'I've had too many cases in this court, so I need to NOT burn any bridges here, John so I'm not going to ask the Judge to recuse himself just because I _think_ he'd be predjudiced toward you.' Brandon said.

'Oh,' John said softly. 'What are the chances that he'll refuse bail?'

'Pretty high, unfortunately.' Brandon said. 'But with your disability, you'll be at an advantage to get that overturned. I will fight that if he denies bail, Johnny. Trust me, please.'

'Oh, I trust ya Brandon. Don't worry about that. I'm just worried that I'll have to go to jail to await a trial that I know they'll do everything in their power to put off as long as possible.' John pushed the lever on his chair to go forward. 'Let's get this over with so I can either go home, or go to jail.'

'You are _**NOT**_ going to go to jail, Johnny!' Roy stated. He didn't care who the judge was. He would pay any amount of money to bail his lover out and sue the damn city if he had to to get this travesty taken care of. John wasn't the bad guy here, he was the victim.

The three men entered the courtroom quietly. John looked around as he followed Brandon.

They sat behind the defendants table while Roy sat behind them.

Across from them sat the prosecutor and his aide. John leaned over to whisper in Brandon's ear. 'Why does he have someone there to help him? I've never seen that before.'

'This particular prosecutor has a penchant for taking too long to get to the point, so he has a helper to keep him on track. This may work out to our advantage.' Brandon gave John a small smile. 'Just hang in there, Johnny. If I can't get you bail, I'll do my best to get you sent to a different jail closer to home or sent to the jail's hospital facility at the hospital so you're at least under surveillance.'

'I don't want to go to no fuckin' hospital, Chaney!' John spat out. 'I want this to be all over and I want to go home with Roy. Hell, I want this whole thing to be over and done with! I'm tired of all the BS that's been happening from day one.'

'I know that Johnny. Just relax. I'll have you out of here in a blink of an eye.' Brandon gave John's arm a squeeze and turned to face the bench.

The door to the judge's chamber opened and the bailiff called out, 'All rise.' Everyone in the courtroom stood save for John and the bailiff announced the Judge who would be presiding over the case. 'Judge Lawrence T Wilson, presiding.'

The judge entered the room and sat behind the bench. He raised his gavel and banged it once on his desk, 'You may all be seated. He scanned the room. 'Mr Chaney, can you please tell me why your client didn't stand when he was told to?'

Brandon looked at the judge then to John, 'Well your honor, Mr Gage is a paraplegic, so he cannot stand. He can..'

'When a person is told to stand, they will stand, is that clear?' Wilson ground out.

'But your honor, Mr Gage CANNOT STAND!' Chaney said sternly. 'Believe me, if he could, he'd have been the first one to his feet.'

'Don't get fresh with me, young man.' Wilson took a look at John. 'He says you can't stand. Is that true?'

John looked the judge straight in the eye, 'Yes, your honor, that is true, I haven't been able to walk for several years now.'

The judge thought it over before speaking, 'Well, we'll just see about that.'

John and Brandon looked at each other while the Prosecutor smiled smugly.

'The defendant will undergo a doctor's exam this afternoon to determine if he is truly in need of that wheelchair. As for bail, denied.'

'But your honor,' Brandon started.

'Is there a problem?'

'Yes sir,' Brandon stood, 'My client is NOT a flight risk and is more than willing to turn over his passport. He has a business to run that can't see him away for a long period of time.'

'What kind of business do you run Mr Gage?'

'I run a horse ranch. I raise horses. I also breed them and when people buy unbroken or wild horses, I then take them over and break them for my clients.' John spoke softly, yet he could be heard by all.

'Your honor, he also has family in Montana who could hide him away.' James Baldwin stood.

'Is that true?'

'Yes your honor, he does have family in Montana, but he is estranged from them and hadn't seen them in over twenty years until this past winter when he had to return to his hometown for the reading of his grandparents wills.'

'Therein lies the main reason for the suspect to be remanded.' Baldwin stated from his seat.

'You will stand when you speak, Mr Prosecutor.'

'Sorry your honor. Mr Gage recently inherited a rather large sum of money. Money he could use to flee the country.'

'Like I said, your honor, Mr Gage will be more than happy to relinquish his passport for the duration of the trial.' Brandon said standing behind the podium that sat on his desk.

The judge looked between the men and smirked. 'Ten minute recess while I think this over.' He banged his gavel then left the courtroom.

John turned to Brandon, 'I have a very bad feeling about this, Brandon.'

'I hate to say this, but me too, Johnny. I don't know what's up with this judge, but I'm going to find out.' Brandon made a move to leave but John stopped him with a hand on his arm.

'No, don't rock the boat, Brandon. I can't afford to have my attorney thrown in jail right next to me.' John gave Brandon an impish grin, 'Besides, once the judge has made up his mind about me, and I hope to God he doesn't make me prove my paralysis, but if he does, I hope he picks a good doctor. Anyway, once he makes up his mind. If he still denies bail, I'm sure you can fight that with a different judge, right?'

Brandon saw where John was going in his thinking. 'You're right. I can fight it by saying that the judge made you prove that you couldn't walk and that alone should grant you a new bail hearing with a new judge and it should get you a new trial judge as well.' Brandon looked over at the prosecutor's table and gave a hard look. He was going to try his best to make the two men sitting at that table squirm and wish they'd never crossed one Brandon Chaney.

Twenty minutes later

Judge Wilson called the court to order for the third time. 'I WILL NOT HAVE MY COURT DISRUPTED LIKE THIS AGAIN!'

Finally everyone settled down in the courtroom and sat back down. John just sat there, white as a sheet. He could not believe what this judge had just ordered.

'Brandon, I can't go to jail, you know what they do to people like me in jail.'

'I know John. Don't worry. Remember, you're going to Central Receiving first to undergo the stupid tests that the judge has ordered to make sure that you are really in need of this chair, then you'll be released to the jail's medical unit where you'll be safer. If they try to put you in Gen Pop, you have them call the Warden. He owes me big time.'

'Are you positive that this will be the outcome?' Roy asked. He then turned to John. 'I'll visit as often as possible. The trail date isn't that far off.'

'Not for seven weeks. A lot can happen in seven weeks.' John whispered.

Judge Wilson gaveled one more time. 'Alright, trial date has been set for seven weeks from today. All are in agreement. Gage will be taken into custody and taken to Central Receiving where he'll undergo a battery of tests to prove that he does not in actuality need that chair, from there he'll be taken to central booking to be processed and held until his trial date. Is that clear?'

'What if it's proven that I DO need this chair?' John asked quietly.

'While I find that highly unlikely, if for some reason you get a doctor to say you do, then you will be issued a chair there at the hospital for use while at the jail. You will not be able to use the fancy chair you're using now.'

'But I need a power chair as I don't have the strength in my arm or wrist to use a non-power chair.' John stated.

'Tough!' Judge Wilson said. 'Court is adjourned.

Two officers came and took John away from his friends and led him to the holding area where he was to wait for his ride to the hospital.

3 hours later  
Los Angeles Central Receiving Hospital

Sheriff Deputy Mike Burd was standing at the nurses station talking to a nurse and an LAPD officer. He saw John being pushed between to of LA's finest and did a classic double take. 'Hey there Johnny? What's happening?'

'Oh, my arraignment was today and the judge decided that I need to undergo some "test"', he made quotes with his fingers, 'to prove that I'm a real honest to goodness paraplegic. Then, he denied bail.'

'Who was your judge?' Burd asked as he walked with the group.

'Wilson.' John ground out between clinched teeth. 'And get this, my trail date is 7 weeks out.'

'Sorry to hear that Johnny. I've had to deal with that judge before. He's no walk in the park. Anything I can do for you?'

'Yeah, make sure the yahoos and idjits at the jail don't kill me before I make it to my trial date. Oh, and get me a new judge while you're at it.'

Burd chuckled, 'I'll see what I can do for ya Johnny. You hang in there man. And hey, do what they tell you to do, okay? Don't fight the system.'

'Who? Me?' John made a shooing motion to his friend, 'Go on, get outta here. Thanks Mike.'

'You're welcome Johnny. Take care.' Burd left the group at the elevators and headed back to where he had been to tell the LAPD officer what was going on. He wanted to know what the officer knew.

John was settled on the exam table when a nurse came in to help him change into a hospital johnny. 'How are we today?'

'Just in case you didn't notice my entourage,' John started and held up his cuffed hands, 'I'm doing just peachy, how you're doing is not known to me.'

The nurse tut-tutted then turned to the officers, 'You'll need to take the cuffs off so I can get his shirt off.'

'He's to remained cuffed at all times, Ma'am.' Officer 1 said.

'Yeah, but he can't undergo all the tests that are scheduled with his hands cuffed, now let's show a little cooperation or we'll be forced to go to the judge and tell him we couldn't finish the tests because the two police officers with him were too stubborn to listen.' The nurse, who stood all of maybe four feet ten, stated strongly.

The officers looked at each other than at Gage, 'No funny stuff Gage. You make one move to get off that table and we'll cuff you too the damn thing.'

The nurse looked at the officers like they had lost their minds. 'He can't walk, you idiots.' She had read his medical records and she and the doctor assigned to do the testing couldn't understand why the judge wanted this done. But who were they to question the all powerful Judge Lawrence T Wilson.

The cops glared at the nurse. 'We are not idiots. The Judge said that he's pulling a fast one over on us and we believe him.' Officer 2 said.

'Well, since neither of you are doctors, or nurses for that fact, and neither of you have read Mr Gage's medical record, then neither of you, nor that Judge for that matter, can say whether or not Mr Gage can indeed walk. In fact,' She was cut off by the doctor walking in.

'Hello, Johnny. Long time no see.' Dr David Cassidy (no relation) stepped up to the table to shake John's hand. 'Uh, why's he still cuffed and not changed into a gown?'

'I've been trying to get these two –uh- officers to get them to uncuff him, but they seem to think Johnny here will get up and walk away.' With that she and John began laughing. The doctor grinned and gave John's shoulder a squeeze.

'I'll see what I can do.' He turned to the officers, 'Gentlemen, he really needs the cuffs off so we can send him to radiology for a CT scan and one of the newest in the medical field an MRI and to have that done he can't have anything metal on, so no bracelets.'

The officers finally gave in and Officer 1 removed the cuffs than stepped back. He let John know that he was keeping a close watch on the man.

The nurse then finished getting John changed so the doctor could complete his exam.

'Temp's 101.2, BP is 140 over 86, a little upset there Johnny?' Nurse Nancy Billings said.

'Okay, let's also get a chest x-ray and draw some blood for a complete work up.' He turned to John and put his stethoscope in his ears. 'Okay Johnny, deep breath.'

John complied as this was repeated front and back. 'Well, there's some ralls and wheezing.' He turned back to the patient, 'How exactly are you feeling, and don't lie.'

'Like shit.' John said bluntly. 'I have a headache, my back is killing me thanks to being shoved hither and yon, and I can hardly swallow.'

'Is your back hurting around the area of injury?'

'Just above it. I've had pain there since the accident. Doc Brackett says I might need surgery there someday to remove any adhesions or to sever the nerves altogether. I really don't care at this point, I just want the pain to be gone.'

'What do you normally take for that?'

'Vicodin, 2 5/500 pills, every 4 to 6 hours as needed.' John stated. He knew they had his meds list.

'Okay, you're due for some of your meds here in a few so I'll write up a script for those too and if the chest x-ray comes back showing what I think it will, we'll get you admitted too just to make sure you don't develop pneumonia.'

'Thanks Doc.' John laid back and sighed.

Three hours later  
Central Receiving  
John's Exam Room

'Well, the results are in from the blood work and the x-rays and CT scan, the MRI will be ready in about thirty minutes.' Dr Cassidy said as he entered the room with two orderlies behind him. 'Blood work shows you're working on a nasty infection of the pneumococcal kind, so that automatically admits you.'

The officers started to squawk about it.

'Not a word, I already told the judge that his going to the jail house infirmary was out of the question because of his inability to fight infections the way others can because he has no spleen and he's a paraplegic so, he's getting a room upstairs, you can take turns sitting OUTSIDE of the room. He's allowed visits from his lawyer and his partner and his personal physician will be coming by as well for a consult.'

'Thanks Doc, that means a lot to me.' John smiled as he shook the doctor's hand.

'Well, I just want to see you better and justice done.' He bent down lower and whispered in John's ear, 'Brandon's working on getting a new judge right now, he has a meeting with Judge Wilson's boss right now as we speak. Should know more by 8 this evening when he's coming to visit.'

'I'm not going to the jail floor?'

'Nope, you're going to ICU where we can keep a close eye on you.' He stepped back and gave John a wink. 'Now these fine men have come all the way from the fourth floor to be your escorts to your new room. Treat them nicely, Johnny, I've heard all about your wily ways.'

John would have laughed had he the energy. As it were, he smiled and gave the two orderlies his best lopsided grin, 'I'm not that bad guys, really.' He winked at the blonde orderly and if he'd been feeling better, he probably would have used his famous 'Gage Charm' on the red head.

He was wheeled out of the ER room and taken up to his room in the ICU on the fourth floor.

The two officers turned to accompany him but were stopped by the doctor. 'They need a half hour to get him settled and hooked up to all the machines he'll need to be hooked up to for monitoring. Trust me, he's not going anywhere. His wheelchair is back with his partner as he had to give up his electric chair for the city issued model while in their custody. I'm just glad that in all the hustle and bustle of today you didn't hurt his wrist or mess up the cast in any way.'

The two officers scowled at the doctor, 'We need to be with the prisoner at all times, Doctor. We have our orders as you well know.' Officer 1 stated firmly.

'I know what your orders are, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the judge, the DA and Gage's lawyer,' Cassidy pulled himself up to his full height before continuing, 'That man is very sick and sending him to the jail's infirmary or to the jail's floor here at the hospital is just not an option. He needs to be in the ICU because of the pneumonia. I get one whiff of either of you being in that room and badgering my patient, I will take it to the judge and have you removed and replaced. Is that clear?'

Both of the officers nodded their heads and turned to leave.

'One more thing, like I said earlier, you are to stay, OUTSIDE of the ICU room he's staying in. You are not to go in or deny entrance to anyone who is hospital personnel, his partner, or his lawyer, is that clear?' Cassidy looked at the two young officers. He swore that between the two of them he couldn't make forty-five.

The nodded again, 'Is that all doctor?' Officer 1 asked as they yet again turned towards the door.

'That's all. He's on the fourth floor, ICU cubical 8.' He said.

The officers left the room and headed for the elevator that would take them up to the room their prisoner was staying in.

Chapter 11

Judge Morrison's Chambers  
1908 hrs  
Los Angeles County Court House

Brandon Chaney sat listening to the ADA spout rhetoric and bs for the past half hour. He finally had enough, 'Look, the way I see this is that John was never given his Miranda's when he was first arrested. Then, the officer who detained him in the first place, had no right to since John hadn't broken any laws. Witness to the actual stop have come forward and they all say the same thing. Murphy pulled John over for reasons known only to him and then proceeded to harass him and tried to make him get out of his car without using his chair which he can't do.'

'Is that true?' Judge Morrison turned to the ADA. 'Are we in my chambers going over this case because a Rent-a-Cop doesn't know how to do his job properly and on top of that we throw in abuse of authority? Why isn't this Officer Murphy here?'

'Because he's been suspended with pay until this trial is finished and the perp is put behind bars for Identity theft and a DUI.' ADA Baldwin said.

'Just who okayed these charges, Baldwin?' Morrison asked. 'Who signed the arrest warrant?'

The young ADA went through his papers looking for the requested information. He was coming up empty. 'I don't know which judge had issued the BOLO for Gage on the ID theft. The DUI came a couple of days later according to the paper work.'

'What was his blood alcohol level?' Morrison asked.

'Uh,' Baldwin was busy going through his files and folders looking for that information when Brandon spoke up.

'There wasn't any done, you Honor. John was given a field sobriety test and since they haven't come up with one for a paraplegic yet, they failed him and deemed him under the influence. They also did not administer a Breathalyzer test either.' Brandon said as he looked through his notes. 'John offered to do the Breathalyzer and the blood, but the officer in charge told him that those were not necessary at that time.'

The judge nodded and turned to another page, 'Okay, what's this about Judge Wilson?'

'He has forced my client to undergo unnecessary medical tests to prove that he is indeed a paraplegic, your Honor.' Brandon said firmly. 'He was also told that he was to be held in the jail's infirmary or at the hospital's jail ward while his trial continued because he needed to undergo these tests and he has taken ill with pneumonia.'

'I see.' Morrison sighed. 'I have had problems with Wilson in the past, but nothing this drastic before.' He thought for several minutes before seeming to come to a decision. 'Since Mr Gage wasn't formally Mirandized when he was first arrested and taken into custody, then questioned. And since the resulting events have turned into Mr Gage being denied Due Process and also being beaten at the hands of the Los Angeles Police Department, I am hereby dropping all charges against Mr Gage. He will be free to go as soon as you get to the hospital, Mr Chaney.'

'Thank you, your Honor.' Brandon smiled. 'You can call off the hounds now.' He told the police Captain who was sitting behind the ADA and his partner.

'No problem Chaney.' Baldwin said as he smiled. 'I'll get right on it first thing in the morning.'

'Why you…' Brandon started to launch his self at the ADA, but was held back by his friend and a friend of Roy and John's as well as John's tormentor for years, Chet Kelly.

'Chill, man. Just take it easy.' He spoke softly in Brandon's ear. He had come at Brandon's request to act on behalf of John and Roy and to be a character witness if one were needed.

The judge turned to Baldwin, 'You will start that paperwork NOW and have him released from custody by by 10 this evening. Is that clear, Mr Baldwin?'

'Yes, sir.' Baldwin lowered his eyes and head to hide his smirk. There still had to be a way to get to John as the man who paid him a lot of money, demanded of him. He sighed as he packed up his briefcase and turned to leave the room.

'One more thing, Mr Baldwin,' Morrison started, 'If I find out that you are working for Murphy or any other cop that has abused their authority in any way, or has abused Mr Gage in any way including beating him, I will throw the book at you and make sure you are disbarred and never work as a lawyer again in ANY state or country. Do I make myself clear?' Morrison gave Baldwin a look that could freeze the hottest hot spring.

'Crystal, you Honor.' Baldwin again turned and walked out the door.

Central Receiving  
John's ICU Room  
2030 hours

Brandon entered the room with a smile on his face. 'Hey Roy.'

Roy looked up and saw his friend smiling. 'Good news?'

'Great news, we need to get Johnny awake for this.' Brandon put his briefcase on the chair by the door and pulled out some papers. He then looked out in the hall and waved to some people.

Dr Brackett, Dixie McCall, Joe Early, Hank Stanley, Mike Stoker, and Chet Kelly all entered the room.

'What's this all about, Brandon?' Roy was getting nervous.

'Trust me Roy, now wake up sleeping beauty there.' He pointed to John.

Chet came up to the other side of the bed and smiled. 'Haven't seen this man so quiet in such a long time. Kinda eerie.'

'I know what you mean, Chet.' Roy said softly. 'Hey Johnny, wake up.'

John stirred but didn't waken.

One of the officers who had been sitting guard out in the hall came in to remove the cuff from John's left wrist. Just as he picked up the arm, John's eyes snapped open.

'What?' He looked around the room.

'Relax John,' Dr Brackett said as he gently pushed Chet aside. 'You're all right. The officer is just removing the handcuffs.'

'Why?' John asked, then he looked at Roy, 'Water?'

Roy gave John a drink of water telling him to sip slowly. He smiled at his lover. 'Take it easy there, Johnny. Don't want you to choke now.'

'What's going on Roy? Why you waking me up in the middle of the night?' John used the controls and raised the head of the bed up a bit higher than it was already so that he was almost sitting straight up. 'Ahh, better.' He sighed.

Dr Brackett and Dr Cassidy were by John's side, 'Let me get a listen to your lungs,' Cassidy said as he leaned forward with his stethoscope at the ready.

Brackett laughed, 'I guess you beat me.'

John tried to laugh but he began coughing again.

The police officer had removed the cuff and was now standing by the door of the ICU room. John looked around at the people assembled in the small room. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong, Johnny.' Roy said. 'Brandon's back from talking to the new judge and is hear to tell us what the outcome was.'

'Yeah, Johnny. Got some news for you.' Brandon smiled.

The police officer's stance changed from one of just standing by the door to that of being ready to go to work if needed. His right hand was on his hip and his left was resting easily on the butt of his Smith and Wesson.

'Well Johnny,' Brandon started, 'It appears that the judge who originally sent you to this hospital was out of line.'

'What do you mean?' John asked.

'I mean that all charges against you have been dropped and you are a free man.' Brandon smiled. 'Murphy will not be bothering you again and if any officer from any department so much as looks at you funny you just call the station and report them. The LAPD, the Sheriff's office and the CHP are all taking a zero-tolerance stance to bullying and abuse of power. From now on any officer who treats a civilian as you were treated will be placed on unpaid leave until a hearing can be convened and then the officer/s can be subjected to termination and charges being filed against them. Same holds true for the L.A. county court system. Zero-tolerance.'

John just laid there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What are you saying, Brandon?'

'I'm saying, Johnny, that you are no longer under arrest. That when you were under arrest, you weren't because you were never Mirandized. They had no reason to arrest you because all the charges were made up and they had no evidence to prove you had done any of the crimes they were charging you with in the first place.'

Roy grabbed John's right hand and smiled. 'Thank you, Brandon.'

'No need to thank me, Roy. Judge Wilson messed up, Baldwin got himself into deep shit and is working with his boss to bring Murphy up on even more charges. Morrison is the one who saw that justice was done and set aside all the charges.' Brandon smiled again. 'Besides, now you can have another bar-b-cue and invite the DA and his office over along with some of LA's finest. I know a couple of them who're about begging me to get them invited over.'

Roy laughed as he squeezed John's good hand. 'How's that sound John?'

He looked at his lover and sighed. John was asleep with a small smile on his face. 'I think he agrees, Brandon, but he's just too tired to say anything about it at this time.'

They all agreed and one by one they left the small room until only Roy and Drs Brackett and Cassidy were left.

'We're going to keep him for another day or two, Roy. Then I think he'll be strong enough to either go home or be transferred to Rampart.' Cassidy said softly.

'I agree.' Brackett said. 'Let's see how he does in the morning and over the next two days then decide what to do with the boy.'

Roy nodded his head as he sat down in the chair that was beside John's bed and laid his head down on his arms that he'd crossed on the bed. 'I'm just tired right now. You come back after John's woken up and had breakfast to make the decision tomorrow, okay?'

'Sure Roy.' Kel said. He then headed out the door with the other doctor on his heel.

Gage-DeSoto Ranch  
Little Deer Creek, CA  
Saturday 1800 hrs

John sat on the deck and watched as Roy and Chet squabbled over who was going to cook the ribs and who was going to watch the kids in the pool. After three games of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' Chet finally had to capitulate and let Roy have the tongs and headed to the pool and the little kids who were waiting anxiously for an adult to let them continue playing.

'All right you rug monkeys, those who haven't eaten yet, you may get into the pool. Those who have eaten must wait a half an hour before partaking in aquatic fun!' Chet bellowed.

Roy laughed as Chet bellowed at the kids.

Four hours later

John sat on his lounge chair watching the stars as they twinkled in the sky.

'Whatchya thinkin'?' Roy asked as he sat down next to his lover.

'How lucky I am that I have such good friends and so many people willing to stand up for me when there were those who would rather see me in jail, or worse… dead.' John said softly.

Roy leaned in for a kiss then smiled. 'You, my love, are the best thing that has happened to me and I love you so much. My love for you grows more each day that I wake up with you and my heart beats faster when you roll into the room and look at me. You are my life, my love and I want no other and am SOOO glad that we got everything straightened out.

John sighed as he pulled Roy down to lay next to him. 'I'm glad everything's sorted out too, Roy.' John was quiet as they laid on the lounger. John took a deep breath and groaned quietly. 'Ouch, still hurts a bit.'

'What does?'

'These ribs on the right.' John rubbed his chest and ribs. 'I've coughed so much these past few weeks that I think I bruised some ribs. As if to prove his point, John sneezed then coughed several times in a row.

'Bless you.'

'Bless me.' They both spoke at the same time.

'I'm sure we are… blessed, that is.' Roy said softly.

The End…


End file.
